Una Noche (de Bodas) en Freddy's
by SoFiLeXa
Summary: Su primer error fue enamorarse de ella. El segundo, hacer mención a esa "propuesta". El tercero, dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Pero sin duda, el mayor error de Freddy Fazbear fue permitir que su novia y sus locas amigas organizaran esa boda.
1. Aspectos Básicos de una Boda

Ya llegó la tukki de Guarenas y vais a temblar Bl

Que os quede clarito que a mis hijos no vais a tocar Bl

Holah(?)

A que no se esperaban esto:DD

Pues les explico: Este fic (Que obviamente tiene relación directa con Mocosas Metiches) sólo tendrá tres capítulos. El primer, pues hoy, duh. El segundo, que lo subiré el siguiente sábado. Y el tercero, que lo traeré el sábado 31 de octubre. Haloween pa' to' el mundo ;D (?)

Informo que no puedo subir aún la cuarta temporada de MM, primero tendría simbalaika que terminar su fic, así que vayan a reclamarle a ella e.e

A menos que me rueguen que la suba. Les recuerdo a los que NO leen el fic de simbalaika que al inicio de la cuarta temporada daré un resumen de lo que pasa en su fic; así mismo, les recuerdo a los que SÍ lo leen que si subo la siguiente temporada eso sería un mega spoiler de su fanfic, y yo no puedo hacerle eso a ella a menos que me lo permita u.u

Por cierto: FNAF no me pertenece, bla, bla, bla. Este fic es hecho sin fines de lucro, bla, bla, bla. Sólo los OC's y la trama me pertencen, más bla, bla, bla. Cosas innecesarias, bla, bla.

Sin más que añadir, bienvenidos a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Marico, en serio, soy SofiLexa, qué esperas de mí? :'v

* * *

-¡Orden en la sala, por favor!

Todos se giraron para ver a la chica sobre el escenario, con gesto enojado y pose de indignación. Ya tenía varios minutos intentando mantener la calma y llamar la atención del público, tanto que ya la había hecho enojar. Sabiendo todos de su complejo de superioridad, sumado a su necesidad por ser el centro de atención del lugar y su exageradamente corta paciencia, prefirieron atender a su llamado antes que la joven guardia se enojara. No la querían molesta en un día como ese.

-Tenemos que comenzar a organizarlo todo si queremos que esto salga bien –Expresó una vez se vio con todas las miradas sobre ella.

-Esto es ridículo –Se quejó cierto oso gruñón con un bonito sonrojo permanente en sus mejillas.

-Gabriela, odio admitirlo, pero Toy Freddy tiene razón –La camarera, quien por trillonésima vez se había pasado por la raja la regla de que sólo podían entrar en el establecimiento los guardias de seguridad nocturnos en su respectivo horario, opinó no muy segura de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Pero yo quiero casarme formalmente! –La pobre novia chilló desconsolada. Freddy a su lado rogó piedad, omitiendo su ateísmo para pedir al cielo porque eso sólo fuera una maldita pesadilla, y él despertara tras el escenario con Nozomi a su lado luego de cogérsela toda la madrugada.

-¿Para eso no necesitas casarte por civil? –Ese día, Carina simplemente había despertado con ganas de joderlos a todos. Y qué mejor opción que su ya de por sí afectada compañera. Sorprendiéndolos a todos, la peliblanca sacó de Scott sabrá dónde varios papeles que aseguraban su matrimonio con el oso Fazbear original, firmados por ambos.

-¡Yo no he firmado nada! –Freddy le arrebató de las manos los documentos, mirando anonadado como tenía incluso su firma. ¡Pero si él ni siquiera tenía una maldita firma!

-Soy una ninja yandere lanza-sillas kawaii desu ne ¿Recuerdas? –El castaño contuvo aire en sus inexistentes pulmones, sin poder salir de su, al parecer, eterno asombro.

-Vale, falsificaste los documentos del Registro Civil, me alegro por ti –Foxy aplaudió sarcásticamente, celebrando la acción de la albina- Esto no sólo es ridículo. Esto es patético, anormal, estúpido y antinatural. Además de que implica zoofilia, robotfilia, necrofilia y pedofilia.

-¿Y qué? Tú cometes todas esas anomalías diariamente y nadie te dice nada –Nadie se esperaba que fuera Bonnie quien le llevara la contraria. De los animatrónicos, eran pocos los que apoyaban organizar una boda para el par. Y es que, a él no le interesaba si se casaban, se divorciaban o se mataban entre ellos, él sólo quería una noche entera para molestar a Freddy. En su aniversario, se convertiría en una tradición y haría burla de él anualmente. No, lo que es más, se convertiría en un deporte. Harían juegos olímpicos y él ganaría la medalla de oro- Que se casen, que haya banquete y que dejen de prestar toda la puta atención en esta parejilla que está un poco muy mal balanceada.

-Balance mis huevos imaginarios, me quiero casar y no me lo van a impedir –Aseguró la novia.

-Bájale a tu delirio momentáneo de tachi –Nozomi no supo si sentirse triste o enojada por el comentario de Chica- ¿De qué te sirve casarte? ¿Hacer una fiesta innecesaria, con un montón de gastos que seguro costearán de la billetera de Axel?

-Tú no lo entiendes –El rostro afligido de la albina, más que hacerla sentir mal sólo la llevó a formar una mueca extraña y girar los ojos con fastidio- QUIERO casarme y no sé por qué les es tan difícil de aceptar. Quizá perdieron ya muchas costumbres humanas ¿Pero tienes idea de lo poquísimo que me importa lo que ustedes opinen? –Hizo con sus dedos en gesto de poca cantidad.

-Tienes razón, para nada lo entiendo –Terminó bufando desinteresadamente.

-Ya, que a nosotros tampoco nos importa lo que tú pienses –El conejito azul interrumpió su propio silencio- Si quieres hacer lo que quieras fuera de aquí, adelante, pero aquí dentro tú y tu grupito de amigas bestias nos obligarán a ayudar en la organización de esta mierda comercial humana, y yo me niego a hacerlo. Me opongo rotundamente.

-¿Cuál es el maldito problema con que se casen? –Luz puso las manos en su cintura con un mal intento de gesto de desagrado- Verga ¿Qué les cuesta ayudar a unas cuantas mamadas por Nozomi? ¿Qué cosas malas ha hecho? ¡Venga, que es la más normal de nosotras, tienen que recompensarla con algo! –Esto al menos los hizo pensar en un "Quizá", pero rápidamente regresaron a su posición contra la unión.

-¿Y por eso le debemos algo? –La rubia menor ni siquiera la miró, sólo se dedicó a asegurarse de que su escote mostrara sólo lo suficiente.

-Déjenlos en paz, que hagan lo que quieran –Mangle desde el techo habló. Bajó únicamente su cabeza, moviéndola con un gesto curioso de lado a lado, antes de robarle un beso a la mesera y bajarse totalmente a un lado de su novia- ¿En qué nos puede afectar que se casen? Hasta será divertido. Habrá comida y las guardias harán sus loqueras. Quizá hasta se embriagan y se dejan coger toda la noche, considérenlo –Toy Chica y Foxy inmediatamente llevaron una mano a sus barbillas, pensativos.

-Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de esto... –Freddy murmuró por fin. Su novia sólo suspiró resignada. Quizá su delirio no sería posible, después de todo.

-¡Pedí orden y orden me van a dar, no joda! –Una vez más, la castaña obtuvo la total atención de los presentes. Respiró profundo para calmarse antes de continuar- Si Nozomi quiere una boda...

-¿No te parece más ridículo de lo que normalmente hacen? –De entre las sombras, la inconfundible voz del oso dorado se hizo presente. Gabriela se quitó un zapato y lo lanzó a quien le cayera. Para su desgracia y la fortuna de los demás, nadie se rompió un hueso o alguna parte metálica, si no que fue un pobre vaso en una de las mesas quien sufrió el impacto, rompiéndose en pedazos.

-SI NOZOMI QUIERE UNA BODA, LE VAMOS A DAR LA MEJOR MALDITA, MAL NACIDA, MAL PARIDA, MAL COGIDA, Y TODOS LOS MALES QUE SE LES OCURRAN, BODA. ¿POR QUÉ? –Suspiró agitando su cabeza para alejar los malos pensamientos- Porque es una persona increíble, y porque me soporta cuando ni yo misma lo hago. Y SI NO LES BASTA, ES PORQUE A MÍ SE ME PEGA EN PUTA GANA HACERLE UNA BODA. Y TODOS EN ESTA PUÑETERA PIZZERÍA VAN A AYUDAR –Intentando dar un final épico, con gracia y un poco de dramatismo, puso en pie en la mesa más cercana y cuando estuvo bien equilibrada pasó el otro pie, quedando parada en el centro del mesón- Ahora seré toda oídos. ¿En qué pretenden colaborar?

-En una puta mierda –Gabriela en un intento por saltar a ahorcar al conejo travesti, resbaló cayendo de la pobre mesa inocente. Un brazo increíblemente veloz pasó bruscamente por su cintura hasta sostenerse de su vientre atrapándola en el aire.

-¿Por qué sabía que caerías como una maldita retrasada? –Luego de que la regresara segura al suelo, la castaña sólo miró al zorro aún con nervios por la caída. Respiró varias veces hasta calmarse.

-Bueno, se acabó la guachafita en esta vaina, yo les voy a hablá' claro y raspao'. La cuestión es que vamos a empezar a planificar, y ustedes, grupo de chatarra con forma humanoide, se esperarán a que les expliquemos el asunto –Los muñecos se limitaron a comenzar a dispersarse por el lugar, mientras el resto de humanas se acercaban a ella.

-Chatarra con forma humanoide que te coge todas las noches y acaba de evitar que te partas la cabeza y algún otro hueso. Oh no, ni me agradezcas, fue un placer –Con su habitual tono sarcástico, Foxy fue el único que se defendió por la ofensa. Su novia sólo sacó su lengua moviéndola de forma obscena, hasta que el pirata suspiró y se alejó de ella negando con la cabeza.

-Tu relación con Foxy es extraña –Fue lo único que le dio para comentar a la pelinegra, en medio de su contrariedad y extrañeza.

-Da igual. Creo que debemos empezar por lo más difícil, y para mí sería el vestido –Gabriela tomó asiento, siendo imitada por sus amigas.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuesta un vestido de novia? Que se ponga un vestido normal y ya –Ya que se había tomado la decisión de realizar la boda ¿Por qué no ayudarlas? Fue el pensamiento de Marceline.

-¿Tienes vestidos blancos? –Nozomi negó con desgano- No importa, tenemos planicie compartida así que uno mío te servirá –Aseguró Luz.

-Tú eres muy enana como para que un vestido tuyo le sirva a la Goliat que tenemos aquí presente –Se burló la castaña.

-Mi vestido será negro. Freddy, en cambio, irá de blanco –Todas miraron con gesto de absoluta sorpresa a la albina- Es mi maldita boda, si quiero mi vestido con estampados de Jack Frost lo tendré.

-Que así sea –Gabriela le dio la razón- Nozomi ya es exageradamente pálida. Vestida totalmente de blanco será un fantasma.

-Concuerdo. Yo pongo el vestido si mi mamá no me pilla y me cae a madrazos –Les siguió Carina.

-¿Y el traje de Freddy? –Marceline, ya con voz monótona, se preparó mentalmente para las aberraciones que se cometerían en una sola noche en aquella pizzería.

-No me miren a mí, Axel no tiene trajes blancos. –Se excusó la hermana del nombrado- Que vayan ambos de negro, entonces –La ojiámbar asintió un poco cabizbaja. La mesera suspiró, ni ella se creía lo que diría.

-Le robaré uno a Fazbear –Igualmente, lo tenía pensado desde que preguntó por el traje. Ya que robarían a todo ser existente para complacer a Nozomi ¿Por qué no participar?

-Perfecto. ¿La decoración? –Luz tenía en su mano una libreta, donde anotaba conforme conversaban los acuerdos a los que llegaban.

-Marcy y yo nos encargamos de eso –Carina, confiada de sus habilidades para los preparativos y su instinto para la selección de los colores perfectos, aceptó el reto.

-¿Comida?

-Yo, por supuesto –Todas miraron con los ojos entrecerrados a la castaña.

-Gaby, cariño mío, lo que cocinas sabe bien, pero tiene una apariencia tan asquerosa que omite esas ganas de comer que deberían dar –Nozomi intentó decirlo con tacto y amabilidad. Sí que lo intentó.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero eso sólo pasa porque no sigo las recetas al pie de la letra. Esta vez prometo que lo haré –Sus amigas no cambiaron sus miradas de recelo- Además, estaré bajo la supervisión de Chica, Golden y Toy Chica. Ellos saben cocinar, qué más da –Fue cuando todas se sintieron seguras y sin ese presentimiento de que morirían intoxicadas- Ya, dejen de mirarme. ¿Qué hay del pastel?

-¡Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo! –La pelimorada dio saltitos sobre su silla, emocionada- Totalmente yo.

-Ya que estamos haciendo de esta boda demasiado WTF y anti-tradicional ¿Por qué no dejan las comidas más complejas a Chica y nosotras hacemos comida latina? Carina y yo hacemos tacos y burritos, Marceline hace ceviche, ustedes hacen arepas, no lo sé, si van a arruinar mi boda arruínenla bien.

-Me gusta la idea, me gusta mucho –Admitió Gabriela- ¿Y la rumba? ¿Quién organiza la rumba?

-Como organizadora casi profesional, me veo en la necesidad de organizar totalmente la boda. Ceremonia y fiesta, yo me encargo –La ojiazul les guiñó un ojo.

-La música la pongo yo ¿Sisa? –Pidió la morena.

-Fuego –Las primas chocaron palmas y puños.

-¿Pero por qué ella? ¡Si ella es reggaetonera! –Se quejó la de ojos rojos.

-Por eso mismo. Eso es lo que hará graciosa y divertida la fiesta –Gabriela sin dudarlo le dio la razón a su prima.

-¿Y la bebida? ¡Yo me quiero emborrachar y bailar desnuda, wey! –Carina golpeó la mesa levantándose de golpe.

-Eso lo pongo yo –Sonrió la novia- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Están organizando mi boda.

-Está bien, tenemos buena organización, sólo nos falta... –Luz revisó su lista una vez más- Padrinos y damas de honor.

-Sin damas de honor. No quiero escoger sólo una, ni quiero escogerlas a todas –Dijo Nozomi.

-Entonces elige a la madrina –La castaña se encogió de hombros- A mí no, yo prefiero quedarme en mi asiento y ver desde ahí como tú y Freddy se meten lengua.

-A mí tampoco. Yo seré la que se emborrache, no puedo ser la madrina –Carina estaba totalmente segura de que lo que decía tenía sentido.

-Me da igual, en realidad –Afirmó Marceline. Eso le dejó a Nozomi una última opción. Volteó hacia la morena, que la esperaba con ojos de cachorro, juntando sus manos en forma de rezo con sus labios rozando la punta de sus dedos.

-Vale, serás mi madrina, entonces –Luz pegó un grito de alegría y se movió tan bruscamente que sus lentes cayeron sobre la mesa.

-Cuando se te rompan, a ver quién te los paga –Su prima se levantó de la mesa caminando hasta el novio- Freddy, te amo, mi amor, no te cases con ella, cásate conmigo.

-¿Qué quieres? –Se cruzó de brazos, acostumbrado a ese tipo de frases espontáneas que ya ni se molestaba en hallarles sentido.

-Debes escoger un padrino –Toy Freddy, quien escuchaba la conversación, rio con sorna.

-Ni pienses en mí. Puedes ir olvidándote de tu primera opción –Golden, a su lado, rio de la misma forma.

-¿Y crees que tú serías su primera opción? –El oso de mejillas pintadas paró de reír y miró seriamente al oso dorado.

-Obviamente. Si no ¿Quién más? ¿Piensas que tú lo serías?

-No es que me importe, pero quizá –Comentó distraído, con un tono ligeramente presumido.

-¡Ja ¿Tú?! Ya, claro –Se burló una vez más entre risas irónicas y un poco forzadas.

-Quizás no, pero es seguro que soy una opción por mucho por encima de ti –Freddy sólo se limitó a ver como su versión gay y su versión travesti comenzaban una discusión exageradamente bizarra en la que se gritaban algo como "Me elegirá a mí", que sus oídos de oso gruñón, terco y vanidoso captaban como "Freddy me ama a mí" y eso no le agradaba ni un poco.

-¿En serio les importa tanto a quién prefiere Freddy? –Gabriela ni parpadeaba al tener tal espectáculo frente a ella. Los osos, dándose cuenta de lo que hacían, recuperaron la compostura de inmediato.

-¡Por supuesto que no es eso! Sólo que... –Toy Freddy carraspeó un poco sin saber qué responder.

-No es que me importe, pero lo odia más a él que a mí... –Se excusó Golden, dándose cuenta millonésimas de segundo después de la burrada que había dicho.

-¡Claro que no, yo soy más carismático, sería imposible que me odiara más a mí que a ti! –Se defendió inmediatamente.

-¡Pero si tú eres un maldito maricón! ¡Agh, decide ya, maldita sea! –Esta vez se dirigió al futuro marido de Nozomi, quien sólo los miró negando con la cabeza.

-Para ser sincero no sé a cuál de los dos desprecio más. No sé a quién repugno menos. Ambos son tan patéticos, tan lamentables, que prefiero no elegir a ninguno. –Finalizó para darse la vuelta, dejándolos ahí, con la palabra en la boca, intentando ganar una discusión en la que nadie tenía razón.

-Bueno, Nozomi, alguien tiene que elegir al padrino –Gabriela señaló al par de osos que sólo se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Golden Freddy –La albina ni lo dudó un momento. Las palabras salieron de su boca sin siquiera pensarlas. El susodicho sonrió victorioso, escuchando los gruñidos del rival al que acababa de derrotar.

-¡Bien, igual no me importaba participar en este sucio evento! –Se retiró refunfuñando, en el fondo decepcionado.

-Vas a ver que tu maquillaje va a quedar divis, divis –Carina, sin prestar atención al resto del mundo, se dedicó a acariciar el corto cabello de la novia con ojos soñadores.

-Pero Cari, tú vas a estar ocupada aquí ordenando ¿Cómo piensas arreglar a Nozomi? –Marceline interrumpió sus delirios.

-Yo seré la que la arregle, Carina sólo la maquillará cuando vayamos a empezar la ceremonia –La pelimorada intervino sin prestar demasiada atención.

-Hablan de mí como si fuera el ramo de flores –Cargando. Analizando. Espere. Actualización completada- ¿Y el ramo?

-Iré al cementerio y te compraré unas bonitas –Gabriela la tomó de los cachetes, acercándola hasta que sus narices rozaran- Mi chiquita creció, qué bonita ¡Qué bonita! –La abrazó fuertemente apegándola contra sus pechos mientras la movía muy bruscamente de un lado a otro, con una pequeña lagrimilla de felicidad que intentaba escaparse de su ojo izquierdo.

-¿No es necesario que Freddy también tenga un anillo? –De nuevo, la mesera se encargó de arruinar las ilusiones de quien abrazaba a la novia.

-¿Qué parte de anti-tradicional no entiendes? –Ante el repentino paro en el movimiento brusco que hacía la castaña en ella, la cabeza de Nozomi rebotó entre los senos de su amiga hasta que pudo separarse, apartándola de un manotazo- A los hombres no les importa el anillo. Ni siquiera lo usan. Si a un humano común no le gusta su anillo de bodas ¿Por qué habría de gustarle a Freddy? Es pura lógica, amiguitas mías.

-Lo de que sea hombre no tiene que ver. A alguno que otro marico debe hacerle ilusión tener su anillo de bodas –La contradijo su prima.

-Con decirte que a mi papá se le perdió su anillo de bodas hace ya más de diez años, y mi mamá aún lo conserva, e incluso logró engañar a un ladrón para que no se lo robara –Rio entre dientes negando con la cabeza- Mi mamá es un crack.

-Gabriela, a nadie le importa la historia de tus padres –La nombrada hizo un puchero- Ahora ¿Cuándo carajos será la boda? No podemos hacer una boda en seis horas, que es nuestro turno de trabajo –Carina luego de hablar miró a Marceline, y todas por instinto la imitaron. La mesera miró tras de ella para verificar que era a ella a quien acosaban visualmente, y luego hizo un gesto de molestia.

-No, no, no, ni crean que le pediré a Fazbear que cierre la pizzería por un día. ¡No puedo hacer eso! Significa pérdida para el local, y todos sabemos que eso para él será inaceptable.

-¡En San Valentín cerró sólo para remodelaciones que al final no hicieron! –Reclamó Nozomi.

-Sí, ese día sólo lo hizo para no pagarle extra a los trabajadores que tenían planes con sus parejas –Se excusó. Con las miradas de sus compañeras, comprendió que nada de lo que dijera las iba a convencer- Sólo cerraría si ocurriera algo que afectara directamente las ganancias de la pizzería. Un daño que tendría que reparar sí o sí si no quiere perder dinero y/o clientes –Las guardias se miraron entre ellas con una sonrisa, compartiendo el pensamiento de lo que harían para lograrlo.

-¡Hay que destruir el local! –Chilló Luz.

-¡Robemos el dinero! –Carina habló al mismo tiempo.

-¡Amenacemos de muerte a Fazbear! –Gabriela no se quedó atrás.

-¡Secuestremos a los trabajadores! –Acabó Nozomi. Todas se miraron nuevamente, dándose cuenta de que quizá no compartían el pensamiento. Marceline se dio un face palm tan fuerte que la frente le quedó doliendo. No podía hacer más por ellas. No podía disponer del lugar como si fuera suyo. A pesar de todo, ella era una simple camarera que no tenía ni voz ni voto en las decisiones de la pizzería. O no tanto.

-Ustedes son realmente imbéciles –Todas dieron un salto de susto volteándose a mirar a Toy Chica, quien las observaba cruzada de brazos- Lo más fácil sería comenzar a preparar la comida desde ahora. Nos gastaríamos todos los ingredientes. Sin ingredientes no hay pizza. Sin pizza no hay nada –Dedujo fácilmente, dejando a las humanas boquiabiertas- Y después somos nosotros los salvajes...

-¿Pretendes ayudar en mi boda? –La peliblanca se llevó una mano a la boca antes de lanzarse a abrazarla. Por más que la polluela intentó quitársela de encima sin recurrir a la violencia, era como si estuviera pegada a ella, así que sólo se resignó a devolver el abrazo con sólo un brazo mirando hacia otro lado, fastidiada.

-No me sorprende eso, me sorprende que quieras ayudar en la boda de Freddy... –Comentó Carina mirándola con cierta desconfianza. Quizá con una pizca de celos, pero más que todo, con mucha curiosidad.

-¡No quiero ayudar en su mugrosa boda! –Soltó con desprecio, veneno en su voz- Sólo quiero cocinar y tener un día de descanso. No sólo tengo que soportarlas a ustedes, también convivo con mocosos diariamente.

-Si te reconforta, a mí también me odió por tres años, y sólo sigo viva porque Luz y Gabriela no le habrían dejado matarme –Nozomi rogó a los dioses que la respuesta de la rubia no fuera una cachetada de esas que te vuelan la cabeza. Toy Chica la miró, por un momento la nostalgia se apoderó de ella. Devolvió la mirada a su novia y volvió a sentirse segura de sí misma, respirando innecesariamente profundo.

-A mí me ha odiado por casi cinco años. Pero si no fuera así, no estaría aquí con ustedes ¿O sí? –Mirando al suelo, aún un poco afectada, se acercó a Carina para acariciar suavemente su cabello y continuar con su camino.

-A que mi pollita es lo más tierno que hayan visto –La pelinegra puso las manos en su pecho a la altura del corazón, mirando la dirección en que se había marchado la rubia.

-Pues está decidido. Buscaré a Chica y a Golden para que empecemos a planificar las comidas –La castaña de nuevo tomó su puesto de dictadora mientras les ordenaba cumplir sus obligaciones- Luz, tú vienes conmigo porque vamos a empezar a cocinar. Marceline, tú... No sé, piensa cómo carajos vamos a traer la música. Yo tengo el equipo de sonido, pero no tengo cómo transportarlo acá. Nozomi, tú prepara mentalmente a Freddy para el mamarro e' chalequeo que le vamos a hacer –La novia miró su diccionario venezolano-español por un momento antes de cerrarlo y mostrarle un pulgar arriba en señal de aceptación- Y Carina...

-Yo iré a curar la depresión momentánea que acaban de causarle a Toy Chica, hablamos más al rato –Hizo un gesto de despedida antes de seguir a los baños a la rubia. Su lugar favorito.

-Bueno, vamos a echar vaina –La ojiverde comenzó a bailar el "Ai seu te pego" seguida de su prima encaminándose a la cocina. Tocaron la puerta y esperaron un momento. Nunca sabes cuándo pueden estar un oso dorado y una gallina cogiendo en la cocina. Ante todo la cortesía. Al verse ignoradas abrieron la puerta justo en el momento en que Chica daba un pico a Golden. ¿Entienden? Un pico. Porque es una gallina. Un pico, un beso... Sí, bueno, chiste malo.

-Deoh meo –Gabriela se llevó las manos a las mejillas mirando atenta a la parejita que no pudo hacer más que fulminarlas con la mirada- Jamás había visto a Chica besar a Golden.

-Vuelve a hacerlo –La sincronía de las primas al casi ordenar tal acción fue tanta que parecía que la hubieran estado ensayando.

-Sí, vuelve a hacerlo –Esta vez insistió el propio oso. La rubia suspiró frustrada dándoles la espalda para continuar haciendo sus pizzas.

-¿Qué diablos quieren?

-Lamentamos haberlos interrumpido mientras cogían, pero necesitamos de su ayuda para los preparativos de boda –Anunció Luz.

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no voy a participar en esa tontería –Sabía que eso pasaría. Sabía que necesitarían de su objetiva opinión para esa boda, si no querían que fuera un desastre. El problema era que, como buena detallista que era, se daría cuenta de que estaban cometiendo errores en cada una de sus preparaciones y quisiera o no terminaría organizándolo todo por su cuenta. Y no quería eso. Sabía que la necesitaban. Sabía que no eran nada sin ella. Sabía lo que le pedirían. Sabía...

-Sólo queremos que nos ayudes con la comida –La rubia se quedó helada por un momento. Bueno, quizá no sabía exactamente para qué la buscaban. Pero aun así, se negaba.

-Dije que no voy a participar en eso.

-¡Pero sólo es comida! –Gabriela insistió- Tú amas cocinar. Golden y Toy Chica pueden ayudarte. ¿Qué te cuesta ayudar con algo que te gusta hacer?

-Terminarán rogándome ayuda para el resto de sus ridiculeces, y no pienso ayudarlas en NADA –Recalcó la última palabra mirándolas de reojo.

-Te dije que sólo queremos que cocines. Además, ni siquiera te obligaremos a cocinar algo que no quieras. Todo lo discutiremos, y Gabriela y yo seguiremos tus indicaciones.

-¿Y para qué querríamos tu ayuda en algo más que no fuera comida? –Qué ganas de sacarles un pulmón a cada una le invadió repentinamente. Pero no podía. Las odiaba, pero no podía hacerles daño. Ya ni porque le importara lo que hicieran Foxy, Bonnie o cualquiera de los otros. Las odiaba por ser tan jodidamente comprensivas con todos ellos. Se odiaba a sí misma por haberles tomado cariño.

-Escúchenme bien, mocosas –Hacía ya algunos meses que no recibían ese insulto- Esta boda es una mierda, ni siquiera tienen un lugar donde organizarla.

-Queremos empezar a cocinar para gastar los ingredientes, y que Fazbear no tenga más opción que cerrar la pizzería por un día –Chica quedó pensativa ante las palabras de la castaña. Era una idea muy inteligente para ser de ella o de cualquiera de sus amiguitas. Pero restándole importancia, suspiró con fastidio cruzándose de brazos. No quería ceder, pero si seguían insistiendo tendría que hacerlo.

-Hasta Goldy estará en esta "mierda" de boda. ¿Qué te cuesta ayudar? –Los rubios intercambiaron miradas. Los violetas con furia, los negros con nervios.

-¡¿Las vas a ayudar en serio?!

-¡Jamás dije que las ayudaría! –El oso reclamó dirigiéndose a las humanas.

-Quizá no, pero igual participarás. Eres el padrino, después de todo –Esta vez Chica no supo ni cómo reaccionar. No sabía si molestarse porque nadie le entendía cuando les recordaba lo estúpida que era esa boda, si llorar porque ni siquiera Golden se había negado a participar en tal ridiculez, o si reírse de la desgracia de su novio por aceptar formar parte de tal atrocidad.

-Padrino de bodas... –Se acarició las sienes al borde de un colapso nervioso. Estaba rodeada de memos- ¿Qué planean cocinar? –Los únicos rostros humanos en aquella habitación se iluminaron.

-¿Qué planeas cocinar tú? –Gabriela la miró entrecerrando los ojos, como buscando confundirle.

-Una puta mierda si sigues divagando –Las guardias le dieron la razón y decidieron ponerse manos a la obra.

Mientras tanto

-Entonces las mesas y sillas tendrán una tonalidad turquesa, mientras que el mesón donde irá el pastel tendrá detalles florales en blanco ¿Les parece? –La mesera miró atentamente como Freddy sólo se retorcía de la vergüenza con sólo imaginarse a sí mismo en medio de esa inmunda celebración. Es que lo peor era que lo visualizaba. Sólo le bastaron las sugerencias de la camarera para imaginárselo todo. Veía las paredes cubiertas de tela y globos combinando tonos de azul, pasando del azul cielo al marino. Veía esa asquerosa mesa en el escenario con un jodidamente dulce pastel cubierto de fondant rosa que ni siquiera combinaba con los colores del resto de la decoración. Veía manteles turquesas, sillas con cintas blancas, comida tan putamente adornada que parecía artificial, simples centros de mesa mundanos que a pesar de no ser más que espigas y flores de lino se veían elegantes y hacían una perfecta armonía con el resto del lugar. Excepto el pastel, claro. El pastel rosa era horrible. Veía a las pinches guardias y la mesera con vestidos, y aunque le costó imaginárselo lamentablemente lo logró; y por supuesto, veía a su novia con su vestido. Y joder, claro. Se veía a sí mismo con un maldito traje, parado en medio de ese cochinero visual productor de cegueras y cataratas.

-Me gustaría que el pastel fuera más bien de un tono que combine más con el resto de la decoración ¿No te parece? –Marceline miró interrogante a la novia. Freddy, en cambio, la miró con emoción, pues al parecer a ambos se les había hecho asqueroso el pastel rosa que se estuvo imaginando los diez largos minutos que Nozomi y Marceline discutieron acerca de la decoración de esa pendejada en la que, lamentablemente, estaba incluido- Quiero decir, el rosa no combinará con el azul del resto del lugar.

-Jamás dije que el pastel sería rosa. SUGERÍ que tuviera ROSAS hechas con fondant azul –Los novios hicieron una expresión de entender su punto- A ver si me prestan un poco más de atención.

-Abran paso que llegó la diva –Gabriela dio un empujón a las humanas y se ubicó en medio de ellas agitando su cabello en el aire- Luz y yo le explicamos a Chica el tipo de comida que queremos en la boda, y ella aceptó algunas recetas que le dimos. Al rato la ayudaremos –Claro que la gallina había aceptado gustosa bajo la excusa de aprender nuevas recetas y aumentar sus conocimientos; porque, por favor ¿Chica admitiendo que complacía a unas niñatas humanas? Obvio no.- Pero queremos que ustedes nos den las recetas que quieran, para completar el banquete.

-Tacos -Respondió Nozomi casi desesperada.

-Ceviche -Le siguió la ojiazul con un tono parecido.

-Burritos -Dio un suspiro como de enamorada del sólo pensar en el banquete.

-Mazamorra morada -Puso cara de estar aguantándose un orgasmo.

-Pozole.

-Papa a la huancaína.

-Asado de boda.

-Brochetas de pollo. -Los presentes miraron por un momento dudosos a la mesera- ¿Qué?

-¿Segura que es pollo y no paloma, no? -Gabriela se escondió tras Nozomi luego de la mirada que le dedico Marceline.

-¡QUE LOS PERUANOS NO COMEN PALOMAS! ¡A veces el pollo es tan pequeño que parece una, PERO NO LO ES!

-Va, va, está bien -Para la suerte asquerosamente buena de la castaña, su prima llegó para salvarla- Quizá si haces tus brochetas, le demostrarás a Gabriela que las palomas tienen un buen sabor -O tal vez no.

-¿Entonces qué nos falta? -La camarera prefirió ignorarlas y continuar con los preparativos.

-La opinión de Carina es lo último -Aseguró la albina acercándose a los baños en busca de la pelinegra- A ver ¿Van a salir hoy o en cinco años? -Abrió la puerta con fastidio, preparándose mentalmente para encontrarse algún tipo de posición rara que ni en el Kama Sutra aparecía.

-¿Te importaría? Estoy un poco ocupada aquí... -Musitó apenas la de ojos rojos, siendo casi asfixiada en medio del gran abrazo de su novia. Nozomi sólo las observó, sorprendida de no haberlas hallado cogiendo, así que sólo se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Cari está un poco "indispuesta", creo que podemos proseguir sin ella.

-Aquí tengo una lista con las cosas que ya tenemos listas, y otra de las que nos faltan -La pelimorada le estiró un papel a la novia, quien lo aceptó leyendo atentamente lo escrito en éste.

-Entonces Golden es el padrino, Toy Freddy, BonBon y Bonnie se encargan del entretenimiento, Chica y Toy Chica cocinan, y el resto ayuda a organizar el lugar ¿No? -Todos los nombrados giraron sus cabezas casi con miedo hacia Gabriela.

-¡¿Cómo que entretenimiento?! ¡¿Me ves cara de payaso o algo?! -Reclamó Freddy 2.0.

-Con esas mejillas pintadas, la verdad es que sí -La castaña sólo cerró sus ojos suspirando por los reclamos de los animatronics.

-Será mejor que lo acabemos de una vez -Opinó Bonnie, ya no tan emocionado con la idea de molestar a Freddy, pero aún con esperanza de poder vengarse de años y años de burla.

-No te molestes en apresurarte, bebé -Luz le calmó con una sonrisa- Créeme cuando te digo que esto ni siquiera ha empezado.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, tómenselo todo con humor(?).

De ahora en adelante me burlaré bastante de los estereotipos de los países, de las religiones, bueno, me gusta la polémica, estén preparados :v

Consultando el Diccionario Venezolano-Español de Nozomi:

Mamarro e' chalequeo: Mucho bullying(?)

En fin, ya saben, siguiente cap el próximo sábado.

Los amo a todos, mamaguebos [Inserte corazón aquí] (?)

Sayonara!

PD: Hay una foto de más o menos cómo me imagino el pastel en mi página de fb. Vayan a verla(?)


	2. Tutorial de cómo Organizar una Boda

Hoooooooooooooolo(?

Güeno, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo(?

Recuerden que el siguiente capítulo es el sábado que viene... Si lo tengo listo pa' ese día :'v

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Hola(?

* * *

-¡¿Q-qué han hecho con la comida?! –El hombre, con cincuenta y un años recién cumplidos, se tomó el cabello con desesperación ante lo que sus ojos veían. Y él que había ordenado más mercancía hace tan sólo unos días...

-B-bueno... –La mesera sonrió nerviosamente viendo a su padrastro al borde de un colapso nervioso. Suspiró apretando con ansiedad el papel arrugado entre sus manos y continuó- No es para tanto –Comenzó a reír de los nervios estirando la carta que ante había arrugado con desespero- Aquí dice que lo repondrán todo de su propio bolsillo para mañana –Sudó frío luego de mencionar las últimas palabras.

-¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN?! –Pegó un grito de frustración pasándose constantemente las manos por la cara y el cabello, en un intento fallido por permanecer en tranquilidad y no comenzar a chillar y llorar como un crío de la pura rabia- Mi dinero... Desperdiciado –Y es que, esas chica ya le habían causado problemas anteriormente, que por alguna u otra razón tuvo que perdonarles y permitirles salirse con la suya; sin embargo, y lo peor era que él sabía que ellas estaban al tanto de esto, las guardias habían dado en su punto débil: ¡LAS MALDITAS GANANCIAS DE ESE MALDITO (Literalmente) LOCAL! Y eso, sin duda, era probablemente lo que más le dolía en este mundo.

-No sé perderá nada –Insistió de forma enérgica para acercarse y poner una mano en su hombro, aunque aún con un gesto dudoso en su rostro- Mantén la calma... Papá –Giro su cabeza al lado contrario del empresario con un gesto de asco absoluto, sacando su lengua como si estuviera a punto de vomitar por el sólo hecho de llamar por ese "título" a Fazbear.

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?! –Se giró repentinamente sorprendiendo a Marceline. Su mirada afligida se dirigió hacia el resto de trabajadores, que esperaban con paciencia a que el jefe terminara su berrinche y les indicara si debían hacer algo al respecto o podían regresar a sus hogares- ¡Ustedes también! ¡¿Cómo pueden estar ahí, paradotes, sin ningún tipo de emoción?! –Y es que en parte era cierto. Ellos sólo estaban quietos con una expresión neutra, a la espera de alguna orden- ¡Váyanse, fuera de mi vista! –Se miraron entre ellos, se encogieron de hombros y le obedecieron: Se retiraron esperando no tener que volver hasta mínimo una semana posterior a la "tragedia".

-Esto ya es ridículo –La mesera, un poco menos nerviosa, intentó hacerlo entrar en razón- Estás forrado en billetes, casi llegamos a la misma gloria que teníamos antes de la mordida de Mangle, un día sin trabajo no te llevará ni cerca de la quiebra.

-Dime por qué –La chica hizo un gesto de extrañeza luego de sus palabras- ¿Por qué defiendes tanto a esas chicas que sólo causan problemas? ¿Es que acaso tú eres cómplice de esto? ¡Y dime la verdad! ¡Y dime de quién fue la idea de esta catástrofe!

-¡Por supuesto que no soy cómplice! –Por un momento pareció que su nariz crecería hasta que algún ave hiciera un nido sobre ella y alimentara a sus pichones allí- Ellas son mis amigas, y aunque sean imbéciles, pues... –Ni ella sabía por qué las defendía, así que prefirió callar por un momento y organizar sus ideas para la siguiente respuesta. ¿Que quién había tenido esa idea? Toy Chica. Pero decirle eso a Fazbear no era del todo una opción. Por otro lado, estaba que si le decía que ella o cualquiera de las guardias tuvieron esa descabellada idea, lo pagarían bastante caro. Meh, una mentira más no iba a ser capaz de oscurecer aún más su alma- Fueron ellos –Señaló a los animatrónicos sobre el escenario, como una niña acusando a su hermano mayor para ocultar su travesura.

-¿Me vas a decir que ellos tuvieron la magnífica idea de robar toda la comida de la pizzería? –Su propio diálogo se repitió en su mente, recordándole el poco sentido que tenía eso que le decía su hijastra; pero, por otro lado, él estaba medianamente consciente de lo que pasaba por las noches en el establecimiento, así que sin dudar ni una vez más se giró totalmente hacia los muñecos y les miró desde abajo con el ceño fruncido- ¡Díganme por qué han hecho esto! –Sólo silencio- ¡RESPÓNDANME!

-¿En serio quieres que te responda? –Bonnie giró su cabeza con un tono burlón, aguantándose una risotada luego de ver al hombre gritar y correr hasta estar a un lado de la mesera. El conejo, a punto de carcajearse, recibió un golpe de parte del oso a su lado, y refunfuñando regresó a su posición quieta, fingiendo que nada había pasado.

-...Tendré que hallar una forma de recuperar las pérdidas –Suspiró con cansancio, caminando a paso lento hacia la salida.

-Espera –Le llamó la castaña- ¿Sería posible que...? –Sus piernas temblaron ligeramente antes de seguir- ¿...Me prestaras uno de tus trajes blancos? –Freddy abrió los ojos más de lo normal para mirar de forma asesina a la mesera, luchando contra sí mismo por mantenerse inmóvil. Marceline contuvo la respiración esperando impaciente la respuesta.

-Ya qué –Se sorprendió con sus palabras- Mis trabajadores y mis propios muñecos roban mi comida, nada tiene sentido –Simplemente soltó alguna que otra injuria con tono lastimero y se fue.

-Vaya, eso fue más sencillo de lo que pensé –Se encogió de hombros mientras escuchaba como los animatronics comenzaban a moverse de sus sitios. Antes de que Mangle la arrastrara a la Pirate Cove, le dio tiempo a sacar su teléfono y avisar a las guardias su más reciente logro.

Algunas horas después

-A ver, no, ruédala un poco a la derecha a ver –El zorro gruñó por trigésima vez en cinco minutos y sólo pudo limitarse a obedecer- ¡A mi derecha, imbécil!

-¡Si no te gusta, puedes hacerlo tú! –Le dio un empujón a la mesa que llevaba casi media hora acomodando al gusto de su novia.

-¡Espera, ahí está perfecta! –Foxy se dio un face palm, bajando lentamente su mano por todo su rostro.

-Mangle, por favor ¿Tienes idea de cómo se pone un mantel? –La peliblanca y la pelinegra se miraron por un momento. Y es que la zorrita llevaba un buen rato doblando y desdoblando el mantel blanco, para luego enrollárselo en el cuerpo en forma de vestido, y ponerse el otro mantel azul como un velo, desfilando una y otra vez dando círculos alrededor de la misma mesa.

-Claro que sí –Se quitó sus prendas para poner el mantel blanco, y luego el azul, que era más pequeño, sobre este. Acomodó algunas sillas que ya estaban decoradas con colores parecidos y puso uno de los centros de mesa de prueba que habían hecho, dando como resultado un escenario sencillo pero tierno que daba cierto ambiente romántico- Te he estado vacilando todo el rato –Sonrió más para sí misma que para el resto.

-Bien –Abrió los ojos más de lo normal debido al asombro- ¿Podrías hacer eso con el resto?

-No. –Se subió al techo y chocó palmas con Puppet, que hace rato flotaba sobre ellas.

-No, no, no, no, no, así no –Marceline se acarició las sienes, estresada- Es tu propia boda, ponle pasión, ponle cariño a lo que haces –La mesera cerró su boca luego de la mirada que le dedicó el oso. Freddy se acercó a ella, tomó uno de los globos que se supone debía acomodar en la pared y de un solo apretón lo hizo explotar en la cara de la ojiazul. Dejó caer los restos a sus pies y se alejó de toda esa tontería- Está bien, yo lo hago... –Se dispuso a agacharse para levantar lo que quedaba del globo, cuando una mano mucho más pequeña que la propia los tomó antes que ella.

-Yo puedo ayudarte –La camarera se lo pensó por un momento, inclinando su cabeza a un lado- Soy el niño de los globos, sé lo que debo hacer.

-Bien, Balloon Boy, sabes de globos, pero no de decorar con globos –Le acarició la cabeza, como agradeciendo sus ganas de ayudar.

-Pero puedo hacerlo –Hizo un pequeño puchero- En lugar de poner cuatro globos blancos y uno azul en el medio, sería mejor si pusieras dos blancos, dos azules y uno negro en medio –Marceline iba a corregirle, hasta que fue capaz de visualizarlo. Maldito niño inteligente con excelente gusto para los colores.

-¿Y cómo pretendes poner los globos en su sitio? Ni aunque te subieras a una silla alcanzarías –Y es que hasta a los animatronics, excluyendo obviamente al niño, les costaba llegar a la altura ideal en la pared para colocar la decoración.

-Puppet me ayudará –El títere se acercó a ellos fingiendo indiferencia y cargó al niño para que pegara los globos en la pared. La ojiazul por un momento hizo un gesto de fangirl ante la escena, pero luego recordó que se suponía que ella era la normal del grupo, respiró profundo y se calmó para continuar con su labor de decorar el local.

-A ver, Foxy, prueba poniendo esa mesa por allá –El zorro casi se arrancaba el cabello artificial de un tirón.

-Bien, me parece que por el momento aquí no me necesitan –Gabriela se giró hacia el escenario, viendo como discutían ciertos conejos y un oso por, probablemente, alguna estupidez- ¿Y ahora qué les pasa a ustedes?

-¡Si en serio piensas ponernos a hacer de payasitas para esta mierda estás muy equivocada! –La castaña retrocedió algunos pasos cuando Toy Freddy la apuntó con su dedo, mirándola iracundo.

-¿Qué entienden ustedes por entretenimiento? ¿Piensan que los pondré a pintarnos la carita con témpera o algo así? –Ellos callaron por un momento. Por el tono que usaba la humana, al parecer había sido bastante estúpido lo que pensaban- Ustedes tocan, tú cantas, les gusta lo que hacen, saben lo que hacen, lo han hecho antes, lo hacen diariamente. ¿Qué les cuesta tocar un poco en una maldita boda? Sabemos que no durarán tanto, Luz se pondrá ebria y pondrá reggaetón, vallenato, bachata o alguna otra mierda, así que no se preocupen tanto.

-... ¿Sólo tocar un poco? –Cuestionó Bonnie mirando inseguro su guitarra en mano.

-Y pueden tocar lo que quieran –Se encogió de hombros.

-Con una condición –Habló por fin el otro conejo, mirando con odio a su antecesor- Que Luz se mantenga alejada de mi guitarra.

-A tu pequeña "Nala" no le pasará nada. Lo máximo que puede pasar es que la ebria sea yo y te la quite para tocar algo que obviamente les hará sangrar los oídos –Se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ellos antes de que el peliazul pudiera siquiera reclamar o llorar por el bienestar de su hermosa guitarra.

-Ya llegó por quién lloraban –Luz abrió la puerta con el pie para poder entrar junto a Nozomi con un montón de cosas encima.

-No, yo estoy aquí desde hace rato –Respondió su prima quitándole un par de cajas para que pudiera al menos ver por donde caminaba.

-Bueno, he de decir que luego de tres viajes, creo que esto es todo –Nozomi suspiró soltando su carga sobre una mesa que aún no había sido adornada- Pasa lista, Luz.

-A ver, Carina ya le robó el vestido a su mamá, eso fue lo primero que tuvimos listo –Anotó un visto bueno a un lado del vestido en la lista- El traje también está aquí. Compramos el ramo, las flores para los centros de mesa, trajimos el equipo de sonido, la laptop, los discos para cuando me dé flojera descargar música, la fuente de chocolate... –Continuó leyendo, ahora en voz baja, algunas cosas que ya tenían; como platos, vasos, manteles, comida, entre otras cosas que no fueron necesarias, pues la pizzería ya las poseía- Creo que eso es todo.

-...Y listo –La de ojos rojos terminó de adornar la penúltima mesa. Tomó uno de los jarrones de vidrio, puso algunas flores y espigas dentro y lo puso como centro de mesa. Marceline, ayudándola, imitó su acción hasta que hubieran culminado con cada una de ellas- Podemos ir ordenando bien esto, para de una vez pasar a vestir a la novia.

-¿Ordenar qué? Sólo falta poner la comida en su sitio –Se quejó la pelimorada, escudriñando el lugar con la vista, notando que por más que lo hacía no podía ver el "desorden" del que hablaba su compañera.

-Y el equipo de sonido, y la fuente de chocolate, incluyendo que tenemos que ubicar el pastel, la fuente, la mesa de quesos, separar la comida mexicana, venezolana y peruana para un mejor orden, entre otras cosas que tu minúsculo cerebro obviamente no va a comprender –Carina le dio algunas palmadas en la cabeza a la morena como si fuera una mascota y prosiguió- Quiero el pastel allí, lo dulce por acá y las bebidas irán por allá –Señaló varios lugares a lo que sus amigas hicieron un saludo militar y fueron todas a la cocina a buscar los platos ya listos. Por último entró ella, supervisando que estuvieran haciendo lo correcto- ¿Ya está listo el chupé de camarones?

-A ver, niñata –Chica se volteó hacia ella con furia. Golden simplemente suspiró. Como si su novia no fuera ya lo suficientemente temperamental como para que la hicieran estresar y luego le exigieran que trabajara más rápido- Sé que soy una excelente cocinera, pero te recuerdo que me especializo en pizzas y repostería. No pretendas que tenga tus mariscos caros listos en cinco minutos.

-Es que llevas varias horas en esto –Se cubrió el rostro luego de ver como la gallina alzaba el brazo para golpearla.

-El resto está listo, esto es lo único que falta –Respondió Golden tomando la mano de la rubia antes de que le volara la cabeza a la humana.

-Ah, el resto ya está listo, sí que son veloces con esto de la cocina –Comenzó a reír nerviosamente- Si es lo único que falta, pues tómense su tiempo, ustedes tranquilos, aún faltan horas –Se rascó al nuca y huyó rápidamente.

-¿No escucharon a mi novia? ¡LAS BEBIDAS NO VAN ALLÍ! –Carina puso una mano en el hombro de Toy Chica antes de que esta corriera a golpear a Luz por confundir sus indicaciones.

-Cariño, creo, CREO, supongo que hay otras maneras de enseñarle cómo debe hacer las cosas. Just saying –Habló de la forma más calmada posible.

-¡Pero si lo están haciendo todo mal! –Se cruzó de brazos con un puchero y gesto de molestia. La pelinegra dio unas cuantas palmaditas en su hombro hasta que la rubia suspiró derrotada- Cuando vuelvan mierda la boda, ni se les ocurra llamarme.

-¡Pues si lo estoy haciendo tan mal, háganlo ustedes! –Se defendió la pelimorada tomando el brazo de Nozomi y Gabriela- Vámonos a arreglar a la novia. Ustedes terminan las cosas que mi diminuto cerebro no lograría comprender, y ya luego nos alcanzan –Las haló hasta el Backstage.

Un rato después

-Ay Nozo, te ves BELLÍSIMA -Luz hizo un corazón con sus manos al ver a su amiga con el vestido, robado a la madre de Carina, por supuesto.

-Eres la novia más bella y más plana que haya visto en mi vida -Gabriela puso una mano en su boca intentando que no escaparan sus sollozos.

-¿Quieren dejar de referirse a mí como "la novia"? -Mencionó fastidiada acomodando su escote, que aún con su planicie mostraba más de lo que debería.

-¿Y cómo te llamamos? ¿"La polola"? -Se burló la castaña.

-Sí sabes que polola es cuando están saliendo apenas, y cuando se van a casar a la "polola" se le llama novia ¿No? -Marceline la miró con una ceja alzada.

-Da igual, esto va a ser pololástico -La albina y la mesera se dieron un face palm mientras el resto reía y obligaban a "la polola" a sentarse en una silla.

-¿Y ahora qué procede? ¿Me amarrarán a una silla? -Comentó sarcásticamente.

-No, porque imagínate, que puto miedo si te molestas y comienza a lanzarlas -Respondió Carina de forma irónica comenzando a maquillarla- Vas a quedar DI-VI-NA.

-Es como la vigésima vez que me lo dices en menos de doce horas...

-Mami, es que eres bella. –Gabriela lo intentó. Intentó callar. Pero, obviamente, no lo logró.

-También me lo han dicho varias veces a lo largo del día...

-Nozomi, es la verdad, te ves hermosa –Mencionó Marceline con una sonrisa.

-Yo te lo meto. –Continuó la castaña.

-Vale, gracias, pero no es necesario que me lo recuerden cada cinco minutos –Las mejillas de la albina comenzaron a tomar un rubor natural que ya no se debía al maquillaje que le aplicaba la pelinegra.

-Si tuvieras tetas, UUUFFF... –Luz se mordió el labio inferior mirándola de forma seductora.

-Enterito. –Siguió Gabriela.

-Está bien, ya basta...

-Con todo y huevos.

-¡BASTA! –Se cubrió el rostro con vergüenza.

-No te pongas marica y deja que termine. ¡Vas a dañar todo lo que he hecho! –Carina le dio un golpe en el brazo para que se "calmara" y poder continuar con su labor.

-Vale, pero... –Nozomi suspiró- ¡No me miren!

- _No me mires, no me mires_ –Empezó la mesera. Gabriela se emocionó, dando saltitos de felicidad y le siguió la corriente.

- _No me, no me, no me mires~_ -Marceline no pudo hacer más que reír, mientras Luz y Carina sólo prestaban atención al maquillaje y la novia/polola/girlfriend/ella moría de la pena _._

- _No me mires, no me mires, déjalo ya_.

- _Que hoy no me he puesto el maquillaje, je, je_ –Ambas castañas comenzaron a cantar al ritmo de la canción con euforia y mucha alegría- _Y mi aspecto externo es demasiado vulgar para que te pueda gustar~_.

-No comiencen con esa tontería –La ojiámbar hizo una mueca como si fuera a llorar.

- _No me mires, no me mires, no me, no me, no me mires~ No me mires, no me mires, déjalo ya. Que hoy no me he peinado a la moda, da, da, y tengo una imagen demasiado anormal para que te pueda gustar~._

 _-Uuuuhhh~_ -La pelimorada ni siquiera pudo continuar cantando, pues su risa le ganó y prefirió quedarse como oyente.

- _Sombra aquí y sombra allá, maquíllate, maquíllate~_.

-¿Pueden al menos mostrarme si Carina no me está convirtiendo en una Drag Queen? –Insistió Nozomi, tratando de distraerse en lo que fuera para no escuchar a sus amigas.

- _Un espejo de cristal, y mírate, y mírate~_ -Gabriela le ofreció un espejo con una sonrisa arrogante, a lo que la novia le dio un manotazo haciendo que este cayera al suelo. La castaña se quedó varios segundos mirando con un puchero los trozos del espejo en el suelo- _No me mires, no me mires~_ -Pero claro que en venganza, tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Y qué mejor que dedicarle esa hermosa canción que comenzaba a odiar.

- _No he dormido nada esta noche, che, che, y tengo una cara que no puedes mirar, porque te vas a horrorizar~_ -Y Marceline no se quedaba muy atrás.

-Vale, está lista –Anunció la pelinegra, admirando orgullosa su trabajo.

-Nozomi, te amo, cásate conmigo –Le rogó la morena mientras Nozomi se miraba con una ligera sonrisa en un espejo que se había decidido a no romper. Todavía.

- _Mira ahora, mira ahora, mira, mira, mira ahora~ Mira ahora, mira ahora, puedes mirar. Que ya me he puesto el maquillaje, je, je, y si ves mi imagen te vas a alucinar, y me vas a querer besar~_ -La peliblanca sólo gruñó y se fue a cualquier lugar alejado de las miradas de todo el mundo- _Sombra aquí y sombra allá, maquíllate, maquíllate~_.

-Bueno, mi trabajo aquí está hecho –Carina tomó el bolso de Luz y le quitó las llaves de su casa, guardándolo en el propio- Voy a buscar sus vestidos.

-No... –Gabriela puso cara como de si hubiera visto un fantasma- No, tú no escogerás si yo uso vestido o no, y mucho menos escogerás qué vestido usaré –Puso una mano en su pecho mientras empezaba a hiperventilar.

-¿No tienes ya lista la ropa que te vas a poner sobre tu cama? –La pelinegra se dio un face palm. Definitivamente la única con un mínimo sentido de la organización era ella- No importa, robaré de sus armarios y les traeré algo bonito –La castaña estiró su mano intentando alcanzarla, pero Carina ya estaba demasiado lejos, saliendo de la pizzería- No quiero usar un vestido que escoja Carina –Se ubicó en posición fetal, meciéndose de un lado a otro- Me sentiré como puta barata.

-Párate de ahí, mamona, te pasa por no escoger tu ropa a tiempo –Su prima la levantó de un tirón.

-A ver ¿Y ustedes qué están esperando aquí? –La camarera les miró con gesto molesto- Aún falta el peinado y los accesorios de Nozomi. Aunque no sé cómo se supone que le haremos un peinado teniendo el cabello tan corto...

-Como si no le hubiera crecido el cabello –Respondió Luz con tono fastidiado- Además, hablas tú como si tuvieras el cabello demasiado largo –Marceline golpeó la mano de la morena antes de que esta siquiera llegara a rozar su corto cabello, que ni siquiera alcanzaba sus hombros.

-Pero la "polola" es ella, no yo, así que mi cabello aquí no tiene nada que ver –Se excusó intentando sonar segura de sí misma.

-Sí, bueno... –La voz de Gabriela las hizo detenerse cuando estaban a punto de dirigirse hacia la novia para arrastrarla a algún lugar mínimamente tranquilo y poder terminar de arreglarla- Ustedes vayan y diviértanse mucho con Nozomi. Yo me iré a ver si Freddy ya dejó de chillar como nena y se puso el traje –Se fue dando saltitos de alegría y entró al baño de los hombres como si de su casa se tratase.

-¡Les dije que esto es asquerosamente ridículo! –El castaño dejó caer el traje, pero este no llegó al suelo cuando fue tomado en el aire por Bonnie, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Lo es, y precisamente por eso estamos ayudando –Respondió mirando al traje- Esto será tan denigrante para ti...

-Ridiculizarte y humillarte siempre ha sido nuestro pasatiempos, pero ahora será mucho más satisfactorio –Foxy soltó una de sus risas macabras con esa chispa de crueldad que, de ser humanos, al conejo y al oso se les habría erizado la piel.

-Te he dicho que no hagas esa vaina porque me cago –Los tres voltearon hacia la entrada, viendo a Gabriela abrazándose a sí misma y viendo a Foxy con temor.

-Con que asustando a tu novia... –Bonnie no paró de reír a pesar del golpe que recibió del zorro. Y es que el destino era tan irónico...

-¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí? –Bufó fastidiado el ojiazul mirándola con desprecio.

-Soy lo más cercano a un hombre que hay en esta pizzería, me necesitan –Los tres se sintieron bastante ofendidos ante su comentario.

-Sí, tanto que te dedicas a organizar una estúpida e innecesaria boda sólo para verme humillado y que se rían un rato de mí y de mi estupidez al aceptar esto –Respondió el novio antes de analizar lo que dijo- No le digas a Nozomi que dije eso.

-Ella sabe que no quieres hacer esto, pero venga ya, es Nozomi, lo hará de todas formas –Tomó el traje de entre las manos de Bonnie y se lo pegó en el pecho a Freddy- Te lo pones porque te lo pones, maldito becerro.

-¿Y quién me va a obligar? ¿Tú? –Se burló mirándola de arriba a abajo.

-...Vale –Gabriela se encogió de hombros- Tranquilo, yo secaré el río de lágrimas de Nozomi. Uno será el Río Nilo y el otro el Amazonas. Será lo más cerca que estaré de África en toda mi vida, supongo que lo aprovecharé –El oso no hizo más que poner los ojos en blanco ante el chantaje de la castaña.

-Dame esa mierda. –La tomó de mala gana mientras Gabriela y Foxy chocaban palmas con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Triunfó el mal –La castaña intentó hacer una risa malvada, pero sólo logró comenzar a toser de forma desesperada- Marico, qué ladilla con la tos –Apenas habló, con la voz ronca por el reciente ataque.

-Te pasa por imbécil –Se encogió de hombros su novio.

-Túh... –Tosió de nuevo intentando recuperar su voz- Tú no me amas lo suficiente.

-No, creo que no –La humana hizo un puchero y salió chillando de ahí.

-Tu relación con Gabriela es extraña –Fue lo único que le dio para comentar a Bonnie.

-No es tu problema –Se dio la vuelta casi como una diva y se largó.

Y ya que los novios están listos...

-Recuérdame de nuevo por qué acepté esto –Freddy miró suplicante a The Puppet, casi rogándole que le sacará de allí. Este, con un sombrero de cura, simplemente le sonrió como sólo un títere sabría hacerlo.

-Porque eres imbécil, estás perdidamente enamorado de una humana... –Su risa lo detuvo por un momento- Tienes miedo a que te deje por no hacer esta estupidez, no tienes nada más que hacer en tu vida que complacerla...

-¡Entiendo! –Con un gruñido bastó para callar a la marioneta, pero nadie le borraría su sonrisa de la cara... Máscara... Lo que sea.

-Joder ¡Toma más fotos! –Bonnie sólo podía dedicarse a reír, reír y reír más. De haber sido humano, habría muerto por la falta de aire. Después de todo, para eso había accedido a ayudar, para recibir su única recompensa: Ridiculizar a Freddy.

-Memoria llena, mierda –Luz comenzó a revisar la galería de imágenes, a ver si de casualidad había una que otra foto que tal vez podría borrar. Pero no. Todas valían la pena ser conservadas.

-Maldita anormal, pon la música –Gabriela se acercó a ella, moviendo sus caderas intencionalmente para que su vestido se moviera con el mismo ritmo que ella.

-¿No que no querías un vestido que escogiera Carina? –Su prima la miró de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Usar vestidos es una de las pocas cosas, aparte de mis tetas, la regla y que no tengo pene, que me recuerda que no soy hombre –Movió un poco más sus caderas con emoción, como una niña aprendiendo a usar su nuevo juguete- A que me veo más bonita de lo normal.

-Define bonita –La castaña amenazó con golpearla, por lo que la ojiverde se cubrió el rostro con los antebrazos.

-Pon la marcha nupcial y ya –Miró sus uñas con desgano, fingiendo indiferencia.

-¿Qué pasa si la pantalla se pone negra de repente? –Bonnie, quien había estado el tiempo en que las primas conversaban intentando tomar más fotos al lugar, llamó la atención de ambas humanas.

-Serás pendejo –Luz se pasó la mano por la cara para luego pretender retirarse a buscar el cargador del teléfono.

-Que pongas la puta música para que empecemos de una puta vez –Insistió Gabriela.

-Espérame tantito.

-Luz, pon la música.

-Gab...

-¡PON LA PUTA MÚSICA!

-¡PONLA TÚ! –La castaña la miró con una ceja alzada para luego asentir varias veces y darse la vuelta con rostro indignado, como fingiendo que no le importaba nada- No, bueno, ya la pongo, no te enojes –Rogó haciendo puchero.

-Buena perrita, qué buena perrita eres –Gabriela se devolvió para acariciarle la cabeza como a una mascota, y Luz, siguiéndole el juego, comenzó a jadear con la lengua afuera y dar pequeños ladridos- La patita, la patita –La pelimorada, luego de un ataque de risa, le dio la mano obedeciendo a su orden.

-A ver, par de inútiles –Las primas pararon de reír y se voltearon hacia Marceline, que las miraba cruzada de brazos- Poner la marcha nupcial. Sólo tenían que hacer eso –Suspiró con fastidio apartando la mirada- Sabía que no debía darles una tarea tan compleja...

-Lo dice la que dejó que un niño animatrónico adornara el lugar –Se defendió Gabriela.

-La música. Joder. Coño. –Luz sólo suspiró y presionó un botón en la laptop de su prima.

La marcha nupcial sonó. Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos y esperaron, mirando hacia el pasillo, expectantes. Entonces, las puertas se abrieron.

* * *

La canción que cantan cuando maquillan a Nozo se llama Maquillaje, de Mecano(?)

Creo que no tengo mucho que decir, sólo jezo

Sayonara!

PD: Los conejos comen pared(?


	3. Party Hard at Freddy's

SÍ

COÑO

SÍ

POR FIN

LO ACABÉ

Merezco un premio(?)

Disculpen la demora, pero aquí aún es 31 de octubre, así que c kyan(?

En serio. Sólo tenía escritas como unas cuatro míseras páginas. Llevo como desde las once de la mañana escribiendo para traerles esto ;-;

Perdonen si hay muchos errores, no me dio mucho tiempo a revisarlo :'v

Es que, joder, lo acabo de terminar y se los traigo calentito :'v

Pero bueno, aquí está, como les prometí, el último capítulo del three-shot xd

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Shojo-ai, insinuaciones sexuales, lenguaje obsceno, el hecho de que haya sido escrito por SofiLexa.

* * *

Siendo la marcha nupcial y las puertas abriéndose el único sonido en la habitación, todos callados contemplaron a la novia entrar con una sonrisa que se veía a través del fino velo que cubría su rostro. Admiraron la belleza de la albina, que a paso lento pero firme avanzó con más decisión de la que cualquiera pensó que podría tener hacia el altar. Pisó con una sonrisa satisfactoria el suelo perfectamente pulido, cubierto con pétalos de rosa que Balloon Boy, a quién todos habían ignorado por obvias razones, había dejado caer antes de su entrada.

-¿Se puede caminar más lento? -Todos fulminaron con la mirada a Freddy por interrumpir el mágico momento. Éste sólo observaba todo con desgano y fingida indiferencia, cruzado de brazos con un leve sonrojo que aumentaba gradualmente con cada paso de su casi-esposa.

-Es mi maldita boda y camino tan lento como se me dé la chingada gana -"También es mi boda", o eso se contuvo de recitar el oso. Digo, ya eran muchas burlas para un día. Nozomi hizo un gesto infantil de molestia y comenzó a dar pasos cortos, lentos y fuertes con la total intención de molestar al ojiazul, como en forma de protesta, como demostrando rebeldía. Luz suspiró y apagó la música. Sabía que el momento no duraría demasiado.

-Acabemos con esto ya -Toy Freddy estuvo esperando el momento justo para levantarse y tomar algún papel en esa ridícula celebración. Y es que, aunque lo negara, el no ser escogido como el padrino le había dejado con un mal sabor de boca, y no le había quedado de otra que tragarse sus reclamos sólo para mantener intactos su orgullo y dignidad. Aunque estos ya estuvieran siendo pisoteados con el simple hecho de tomar a la albina de un brazo y pretender guiarla hacia su antecesor/archienemigo/casi-hermano. La ojiámbar, incómoda, intentó soltarse de su agarre.

-¿Cuando alguien en esta pizzería va a entender que si Nozomi quiere algo, se hace como ella lo pida? -Gabriela gruñendo se levantó de su asiento y de empujón echó a un lado a su prima. Alzó la cabeza levemente para mirar a la novia, a lo que esta respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, soltándose finalmente del oso de mejillas pintadas. A la castaña sólo le bastó con un clic para que todo siguiera como lo deseaba la novia. Y la música sonó.

- _Quítate tú, que llegó la caballota_ -Nozomi lanzó de una patada a Freddy 2.0 lejos de ella, a lo que todos hicieron un gesto de dolor en compasión por el oso- _La perra, la diva, la potra_ -Reanudó su marcha hacia el altar, ahora con pasos más largos que seguían el ritmo de la música- _La mami que tiene el tumbao'~._

-Venga ya, esto es estúpido -Musitó Freddy, hablando algunas otras injurias entre dientes.

-Vamos, que tu sonrojo aumenta proporcionalmente a cuánto ella se acerca. Al parecer, a tu rostro no le parece tan "estúpido" -Puppet y Golden rieron con ganas. Joder, es que no había un animatrónico en esa pizzería que no le tuviera aunque sea un pequeñísimo gramo de rencor, por lo que ahora se estaban vengando por, aparentemente y según Freddy, todos los pecados que había cometido en su larga... Muerte.

-Cállate. Tú te sonrojas cuando Chica ríe. No creas que no lo he notado -Golden empequeñeció ligeramente su sonrisa, respondiendo.

-¿Quién es el que está atrapado con un traje blanco en medio de una boda? -Freddy refunfuñó un poco más antes de que su novia llegara finalmente a su destino y se posara a su lado. La pelimorada, sobándose aún el brazo por el golpe de su prima, apagó la música y todos prestaron su total atención al títere.

-Estamos aquí reunidos, porque no nos queda de otra, para presenciar la ridícula e innecesaria unión de este par de payasos.

-¡Puppet! -Reclamó la novia, impaciente.

-Es la verdad, si no veníamos a calentar las sillas, probablemente te hubieras puesto a lanzarlas, y teníamos que hacer algo al respecto -Bastó un intercambio de miradas ámbar y esmeralda para que Toy Bonnie cerrara la boca, y de paso se persignara. Por si las moscas.

-Bueno -La marioneta leyó con desgano los papeles que le habían entregado, que era lo que se suponía tenía que recitar como parte del extraño ritual de apareamiento que los humanos acostumbraban a hacer como máxima muestra de "amor", lo cual lo hacía recordar lo tontos que se veían todos en ese jodido lugar con esa decoración asquerosamente linda. Arrugó algunos papeles que consideró estaban estorbando y continuó- Algo de que deben jurar que se aman, bla, bla, bla, anillos, bla, bla, bla. ¿Qué procede?

-No sé ni para qué me molesté en redactarlos... -Se lamentó Carina desde su asiento.

-A la mierda todo -Se saltó un montón de hojas hasta llegar a la última- Si alguien que se opone a esta ridiculez, por favor, que hable ahora a ver quién se aguanta a Yandere-chan.

-¡Yo me opongo!

-¡¿Y TÚ POR QUÉ COÑO TE OPONES?! -Nozomi estaba dispuesta a quitarse un tacón y lanzárselo en la cabeza a la castaña por decir semejante estupidez- ¡¿ME ORGANIZAS UNA BODA Y AHORA TE OPONES A ELLA?!

-¡Freddy, no te cases con ella! -Rogó Gabriela entre sollozos- ¡Cásate con Lynda!

-¡PUES QUE FOXY SE CASE CON LAILI! -Oso y zorro sólo compartieron miradas dudosas viendo a la castaña regresar a su asiento fingiendo mantenerse en calma.

-Por el poder conferido a mí por mí, yo los declaro oso y humana, ambos con problemas de ira -Puppet se quitó el molesto gorro y lo lanzó a un lado- Ya, bésense o algo.

-¡Beso, beso, beso! -Bonnie se puso en medio del pasillo que formaban las sillas, dispuesto a fotografiar el momento más esperado en todo el día.

-No tengo que besarme sólo porque Puppet o tú lo digan -El oso cerró los ojos fastidiado ante la atenta mirada de toda la maldita pizzería. Incluso los cinco malditos conejos, que por cierto no recordaba haber invitado a su matrimonio, observaban fijamente aquella "romántica" escena.

-A ver, Freddy, tengo un documento falso en el que juras amarme y protegerme hasta que la muerte nos separe, un besito no te hará daño -Nozomi estiró los labios acercándose a él para besarle, a lo que el oso la alejó con una mano girando los ojos.

-Yo ya estoy muerto -Le recordó.

-Definición de muerto: "Que ya no tiene vida o no tiene la facultad de tenerla". Definición de vida: "Propiedad o cualidad esencial de los animales y las plantas, por la cual evolucionan, se adaptan al medio, se desarrollan y se reproducen", y tú no encajas en ninguna de esas definiciones, por lo que nada nos separará jamás -Agrandó sus ojos empezando a hiperventilar- ¡ASÍ QUE CÁLLATE Y BESAME! -El oso la miro impactado- Sabía que me pondrías esa excusa, así que me estudié las definiciones.

-No podemos evolucionar, adaptarnos al medio, desarrollarnos o reproducirnos, por lo que no estamos vivos -La contradijo Toy Chica, mirando sus uñas de forma desinteresada.

-¡Que me lleve la chingada, después de que organizan la boda me dejan humillada por esta estupidez!

-Cálmate, desde aquí siento el calor que irradias cuando te enojas -Se burló la pelinegra.

-¡Pídele que se calme a tu pinche madre!

-Estás exagerando demasiado -Insistió Freddy, tratando de llevar la conversación por otro curso.

-¡Exagero si me entran exageradas ganas de exagerar!

-Cállate, estúpida.

-Cállame, idiota. -El castaño arrancó bruscamente el velo de su cabeza, aunque al menos con un poco de cuidado para no dañar su peinado, y la haló hacia él para fundirse en un beso.

-MARICA, LA BESÓ.

-MARICA, SÍ.

-TAMARE, SÍ LO HIZO.

-WEY, DE VERDAD LA BESÓ.

-Gran cosa, un beso de esos dos -Rechistó Chica apartando la mirada con fastidio- ¡A ver, no les arreglamos la oficina por nada, este un espacio público y está prohibido el exhibicionismo! -Y para qué repetirlo si nada más pronunciarlo los recién casados ya estaban lejos de la mirada del resto.

-Yo te diré lo que es un beso -Mangle apoyó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de la mesera, mientras que Endo la acompañaba del lado izquierdo, ambas con una sonrisa pícara. O intento de sonrisa, en el caso de Endo.

-Basta Mangle, aquí no -Marceline intentó apartarse riendo nerviosamente.

-¿Y quién dijo que sería aquí~? -El hobby de Endo era asustarla con sus comentarios retorcidos. No le cabía duda. La peliblanca le dio un pequeño beso sólo para convencerla de irse a la Pirate Cove y no tener que secuestrarla como en los viejos tiempos.

-Bueno, ya que todos aprovechan... -La rubia de ojos zafiro cargó a su novia como si de un trapo se tratara y comenzó a alejarse- Ahora puedo continuar hablándote sobre mis sentimientos.

-¿No crees que estás un poco sensible hoy? -Comentó Carina con tono neutral, acostumbrada a ser tratada por la polluela como algún tipo de confesionario portátil.

-Tal vez -Se miró las uñas, restándole importancia.

-¿No tendrá nada que ver con que Freddy...?

-¡YO NO TENGO ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA QUE VER CON ESA MALDITA BOLA SINTÉTICA GRUÑONA!

-Está bien si te sientes un poco celosa...

-¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSA! -Su voz sonó distorsionada, oyéndose más aguda de lo normal, y advirtiéndole a Carina que eran suficientes intentos por hacer entrar en razón a su novia por una semana.

-Bueno, sólo tú y yo... –Las primas se miraron de forma retadora.

-Pon reggaeton pa' joderles el momento –Propuso la castaña, ansiosa por arruinar a sus tres amigas faltantes, que a vista de ella las abandonaron en un momento en que debían estar juntas.

-¿La del taxi o Ginza? –Cuestionó poniéndose frente a la laptop, a un lado del equipo de sonido.

-¿Cuál es esa? –Preguntó, dudosa.

- _"Si necesitas reggaeton, dale~"_.

-Ah –Mencionó con una pequeña risita- Da igual, pon lo que sea, menos vallenato.

-¿Lo que sea? –La miró alzando una ceja.

-Lo que sea. –Repitió.

-¿Es en serio? –Una ligera sonrisa burlona se empezaba a formar en sus labios. No le creí ni un poco.

-Lo es –Insistió fastidiada- De verdad, pon reggaeton, champeta, electrónica, me da igual, mientras no sea vallenato –La morena se encogió de hombros y obedeció a su petición.

 **12:00 am**

- _Y te diría que ya no me duele~ Y sentirme culpable de tu llanto~_ -Gabriela tomó a Foxy de la cintura, tomando ella el rol de hombre y haciéndolo bailar a su ritmo- _Quisiera que me amaras locamente, para que sepas cómo me has dejado~._

-Eso es... ¿Vallenato? –Nozomi no se creía lo que veía. No podía permitir que en su boda se cometiera esa blasfemia a la que la castaña llamaba "baile". Pero ahí estaba Gabriela, disfrutando como si no hubiera un mañana. Y Foxy, por supuesto, luchando por soltarse y a la vez no dañar a su novia con su garfio. Tarea difícil teniendo en cuenta que la misma lo tomaba de la muñeca derecha. La peliblanca, dudosa, miró hacia la mesa donde asumía había estado sentada Gabriela hacía tan sólo unos momentos, viendo una botella de Smirnoff vacía. Ya iba comprendiendo.

-Sí, lo es –Respondió Luz, riendo de la desgracia del zorro.

- _Estar en tu lugar, y tú en el mío... ¡PARA QUE SEPAS CÓMO QUEMA EL FRÍO~!_ –En vista de que el pelirrojo se negaba a seguirle el paso, lo soltó bruscamente tomando en su lugar a la víctima más cercana: BonBon.

-¡No, no, no, no, no, yo sólo toco, yo no bailo! –Intentó soltarse, chillando como acomplejado.

-¡Vas a bailar, porque la siguiente víctima seré yo, y no puedo permitirlo! –Le obligó Freddy 2.0. El conejo hizo una mueca de sufrimiento mientras, presionado por las miradas asesinas de cierto zorro y cierto oso, bailaba al ritmo que marcaba la asquerosa humana a la que desearía no tener que tocar jamás en su vida.

- _Que el sentimiento de esta triste letra fuera de tu dolor y no del mío~._

-¿Soy yo o le pone demasiado sentimiento a lo que canta? –Se preguntó la mesera en voz alta.

-A ver, Foxy ¿Ahora qué chingados le hiciste? –Bastó con que el pirata gruñera y la amenazara con su garfio para que la pelinegra se alejara de él y utilizara a sus amigas como escudo.

- _¿Cuál dolor? Si ya tú no me quieres~._

-Tápense los oídos –Indicó Luz, aún si borrar su sonrisa, y obedeciendo su propia orden.

 _-¿Cuál amor? Si ya tú no me amas~._

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Carina. Nozomi, en cambio, ni lo dudó y obedeció.

- _Pero yo..._.

-En serio, háganlo –Marceline se encogió de hombros e hizo lo propio.

- _Te amaré..._.

-Si tú lo dices –La de ojos rojos imitó la acción de sus compañeras, esperando expectante.

- _¡Y VOY A EXTRAÑARTE~!_

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, niña?! –Toy Bonnie se soltó de su agarre, agachando las orejas- ¡Soy un conejo, mis orejas son sensibles!

-Dile eso a tus cinco malditos sobrinos, de los cuales uno de ellos tiene menos de un año, y no los veo chillando como tú –Gabriela señaló a los conejos, molesta por haber interrumpido su danza para la lluvia, o lo que fueran esos extraños movimientos que hacía.

-Además, tú eres un animatrónico, no un conejo real –Se burló Mangle bajando su cabeza desde el techo, para verlo con una sonrisita burlona que, a ojos del ojiverde, sólo podría gustarle probablemente a la estúpida mesera.

-Debería darte vergüenza –Insistió la ofendida castaña. No sólo por lo que le hacía pasar el peliazul, sino porque ahora le habían cambiado la música por un vals, en burla de su situación actual. Es que en cierta forma era cierto. Teniendo en cuenta que Bonnie Jr. sólo estaba echada en una esquina, Garry y Lunnie jugaban, BonBon se rascaba una oreja y Conejo luchaba por obtener la atención de alguien que no fueran sus padres, y que todos ignoraban el volumen de la música y los gritos de Gabriela, pues sí que debería darle un poquito de vergüenza poner como excusa sus "sensibles" orejas, que en realidad eran exactamente iguales a las del resto de sus compañeros- Ahora no seas marica y baila.

-¡No voy a bailar más contigo! ¡Me niego! –Se alejó de ella, asqueado.

-¡Vale! ¿Y con quién quieres bailar? ¿Con Toy Freddy, maricón de mierda? Ven y prueba que eres hombre –Esto al conejo le produjo un tic en el ojo.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi hombría –La castaña sonrió encogiéndose de hombros, bailando sola.

-Total, hasta yo soy más hombre que tú, mejor bailo conmigo misma –Toy Bonnie, con su orgullo herido y su dignidad aplastada, tomó bruscamente a la humana de los hombros.

-No vuelvas a mencionar esto en tu puta existencia –Ella asintió sin borrar su sonrisa y procedió a continuar con su baile. Ya no vacilaba, haciendo movimientos extraños para hacer reír a sus amigas, no, ahora se movía de una forma que al menos entrara en el ámbito legal. Total, ya causaba suficiente gracia ver bailar al conejo como para importar cómo lo hacía ella.

-Como si no le hiciéramos ya suficiente bullying, se pone a bailar... –Nozomi negó con la cabeza- Pero ni pedo, hay que aprovechar –Se encogió de hombros tomando la mano de Freddy y arrastrándolo a la improvisada pista de baile.

-NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO –Demasiado tarde, pues ya había aceptado casarse con ella, como para negarle un baile.

-¿Cómo se baila esta verga? –La albina rio de sí misma. Gabriela la imitó, indicándole con la mirada que observara sus pasos y se guiara por ella.

-Pedazo de imbécil, olvidaste lanzar el ramo –Le recordó Carina.

-Pues, querido trozo de mierda, toma tu maldito ramo si tanto lo quieres –Le devolvió la ahora-esposa, lanzando el ramo directo hacia la pelinegra. Esta se hizo hacia un lado esquivándolo, y las flores acabaron impactando a un lado de Conejo. Este dio un salto de la impresión y salió corriendo inmediatamente, resbalándose por el suelo recién pulido. A pesar de esto, luego de unos segundos regresó hasta donde se encontraba el ramo, y oliéndolo de forma curiosa e insistente, terminó por comerlas con mucho gusto.

 **1:00 am**

-Ya que acabamos de empezar y ya pasaron suficientes vergüenzas... –Miró con burla de reojo a Toy Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy y Toy Chica, víctimas de los extraños rituales satánicos a los que llamaban "baile" las humanas- Creo que es tiempo de comer un poco, ya saben, para recargar energías –Fue hasta la cocina y, ayudada por Chica y Balloon Boy, les llevó a cada uno de los presentes un plato de aspecto delicioso, adornado con rodajas de cebolla, pimentón y zanahoria, granos de maíz y hojas de lechuga.

-¿Qué es esto? –Bonnie tocó con su tenedor la comida frente a él, haciendo que cayera un trozo de algo blanco que no sabía identificar.

-Ceviche –Respondió contenta, a punto de comenzar con su comida, cuando vio a Gabriela casi atragantándose con cada cucharada que metía a su boca.

-MARDITACIÓN, QUÉ VAINA MÁS BUENA.

-Esto no se ve como el ceviche mexicano –Habló Carina, probándolo algo dudosa- Joder –Se metió otra cucharada a la boca- JODER. –Y otra más.

-Es pescado picado en cuadritos, mezclado con limón, ajo y sal, y un poco de leche para que le dé sabor –Dijo Marceline, viendo la cara que ponía Luz al observar su plato. Todos comían, pero ella seguía mirando el plato, como si fuera algo asqueroso que la obligaban a comer- ¿Qué pasa?

-No, gracias –Apartó un poco el plato- No tengo tanta hambre.

-¿En serio no comes pescado? –Nozomi la miró de arriba a abajo como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Sí lo como, pero así como que no –Siguió, apartando la mirada- Soy muy quisquillosa para comer.

-No digas "quisquillosa" –Pidió su prima, comiendo algunos granos de maíz.

-¿Por qué no? –Cuestionó, jugando un poco con la comida, moviéndola de un lado a otro.

-Porque suena raro –Terminó de tragar- "Quisquillosa" –Se burló- Come, está bueno. Es como comer sushi, pero sin las algas, el arroz, el aguacate, el salmón, el queso crema y el plátano.

-Yo no como sushi –Marceline le dio un lepe bien merecido.

-No voy a permitir que insultes mi comida así –Se levantó de su puesto, mirando retadora a la pelimorada.

-¡No estoy insultando tu comida! –Se defendió.

-¡La comida la hice yo! –Saltó Chica desde su asiento.

-Come –Le ordenó.

-Pero es pescado crudo –Miró su plato con un puchero- Y no como pimentón, cebolla ni zanahoria cocida.

-Cómelo o el conejito muere –Carina tomó a Garry entre sus brazos, poniendo una mano en su cuello a manera de amenaza.

-¡SUÉLTALO INMEDIATAMENTE! –Chillaron los padres, preocupados.

-COME. –Luz se volteó hacia Marceline con nervios. Respiró hondo y tomó un trocito muy pequeño de pescado, introduciéndolo en su boca.

-Oye, no sabe mal –Admitió, tomando otro un poco más grande- Ah, y ya suelta a Garry. Olvidé mencionarte que los conejos odian que los carguen.

-¡No me digas, joder! –Gritó la pelinegra, soltando al conejo de golpe luego de que este la mordiera y arañara- Conejo cabrón.

-Siguiente plato –Ordenó la albina chasqueando los dedos. Carina y Marceline la miraron de forma despectiva, mas no se atrevían a desobedecerle.

-Admiren la perfección culinaria –Anunció le de ojos rojos, poniendo frente a ellos una especie de caldo rojizo acompañado de lechuga y tostadas de tortilla de maíz- Pozole rojo. Y antes de que Luz haga muecas, les informo que está hecho a base de granos de maíz y otros condimentos como lechuga, jugo de limón y otras cosas que no nombraré porque probablemente no querrás comerlo.

-Pero yo quería tacos –La de lentes hizo un puchero.

-Los tacos son después.

-Bueno, es sopa, supongo que puedo con esto –La ojiverde se encogió de hombros suspirando y comenzó a comer.

-Perfección culinaria son mis pizzas, para tu información –Chica jugó con su cabello de forma vanidosa, mirando con cierto asco como todos comían a gusto.

-¿Esto es carne? –Preguntó la rubia 2.0, tratando de no demostrar lo mucho que le estaba agradando la comida de esa maldita aberración a la que llamaron boda.

-Sí, carne... –Le respondió Nozomi, luego de terminarse su plato en tiempo récord- De pollo –Toy Chica escupió lo que tenía en la boca devolviéndolo a su plato.

-¡¿Por qué no me advertiste de esto?! ¡¿Para empezar, por qué cocinaste esto?! –Le reclamó a su antecesora, que sólo giró los ojos enfocando su violácea mirada en cualquier lugar donde no estuviera ella.

-No te advertí, quizás porque no me dio la gana. Y yo no cociné esta asquerosidad, la hicieron Golden y tu noviecita.

-Además, yo te veo muy a gusto comiendo, no te cortes ahora –Se burló Foxy.

-Venga, no te pongas así –Gabriela se levantó junto a su prima y apretó los cachetes de Toy Chica- Te traeremos algo que sí que te gustará, y te aseguro que no tiene ningún ingrediente de origen animal –Hizo un corazón con sus manos para retirarse a buscar dicha comida.

-Pero lleva leche... –La castaña le tapó la boca con una mano a su prima.

-Ssshhhh –Ambas procedieron a llevar a la mesa el que probablemente era el plato más sencillo de la noche. Era simplemente lo que parecía ser una especie de tortilla amarillenta que despedía un olor dulce. Para acompañarla, las primas pusieron en la mesa mantequilla, jamón y varios tipos de queso, y se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos empezando a comer con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Sus caras no me inspiran confianza –Confesó Toy Bonnie, recordando como alguna vez una bebida preparada por Gabriela casi lo envenenan a él y su cuñada por motivos estúpidos.

-Juro que no contiene nada nocivo para la salud, o siquiera algo asqueroso. Todo es cien por ciento comestible –Musitó Gabriela, llenando su plato con los tres acompañamientos que habían puesto en la mesa.

-¿Y qué es? ¿Panqueques de maíz o algo así? –Nozomi tomó la tortilla y la alzó dudosa- ¿Cómo carajos lo como?

-Gaby y yo decidimos que no les diremos el nombre hasta que todos hayan comido –Se miraron entre sí, recelosos- En efecto, es algo así como panqueques. Está hecho con harina de maíz, leche, azúcar y aceite –Tomó algo de mantequilla y queso de mano.

-Lo puedes enrollar como un burrito, comerlo con tenedor y cuchillo, picarlo en trocitos, o como tú quieras –Acotó la castaña, doblando la tortilla por la mitad para darle un mordisco.

-Gabriela ¿Cuántos tipos de queso le pusiste a esa cosa? –Bonnie la miró desde su puesto ligeramente sorprendido.

-Sólo es queso blanco y queso amarillo –Miró la mesa por un momento, tomó un envase que contenía otro tipo de queso- Y ahora también es parmesano.

-Bueno, si ellas no se han envenenado, supongo que no nos queda de otra –Habló Toy Freddy, encogiéndose de hombros y arriesgándose a probar su plato- No es la gran cosa.

-Meh, igual no puedo intoxicarme –Le siguió Mangle, imitándolo. Acto seguido, el resto se encogió de hombros y se decidió a probarlo.

-Ya ven, les dije que no me atrevería a envenenarlos –Cuando todos iban aproximadamente por la mitad de su plato, Gabriela alzó la voz- ¿A que están buenas?

-Ya ¿Pero qué es esta cosa? –Preguntó Freddy, agregando más mantequilla.

-Según Wikipedia –Dijo, leyendo desde su teléfono con una sonrisa- Es un plato típico de Venezuela y Colombia, probablemente de origen indígena, conocido como arepa de choclo, maíz jojoto o... –Calló por un momento para saborear el suspenso que se había formado- Cachapa. –Carina comenzó a atragantarse, casi asfixiándose por la risa producida mientras intentaba tragar.

-"Esto" es una cachapa... –Chica dejó caer el trozo de queso que tenía entre sus manos y se cruzó de brazos- Se me fue el apetito.

-Repentinamente me siento lesbiana –Nozomi miró su plato por un momento, luego se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo tan a gusto como antes.

-Si termino de comerme esto ¿Dejarán de decirme gay? –Preguntó BonBon con emoción.

-No. Yo estoy comiendo esto y no soy lesbiana. Tú lo estás comiendo, pero eres gay. Es lo mismo a la inversa –El conejo se decepcionó y le lanzó la cachapa a la cara a Gabriela- Gracias, aún tengo hambre –Tomó la cachapa a medio comer del ojiverde y procedió a untarla con mantequilla, silbando tranquilamente.

-Ya no quiero nada –Marceline, luego de casi acabarse su comida, lo apartó ligeramente, notando como Mangle y Toy Chica parecían no haber escuchado las palabras de la castaña, y comían de forma calmada, como si nada.

 **2:00 am**

-Por enésima vez, pueden tocar lo que quieran –Les insistió Luz, luego de cansarse de tener que complacer a sus amigas con cualquier canción anormal que se les pasaba por la cabeza.

-Pero ustedes terminarán por hacer burla de nosotros, y no voy a permitir eso –Toy Freddy se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

-La única que haría eso es Gabriela, venga ya, no sean cobardes –Se cruzó de brazos, decidida a hacer que le obedecieran.

-¡Tú y tus amigas son despreciables! ¿Por qué habríamos de hacer algo que tú nos digan? –Reclamó esta vez Toy Bonnie.

-¿Quizá en compensación porque intentaste violarme? –Preguntó con un deje burlón.

-¡Que yo no iba a hacer eso! –El conejo se asustó cuando una mano lo tomó por las orejas y lo haló fuertemente hacia atrás, casi haciéndolo caer.

-Casi me olvidaba de eso. Casi. –Pronunció Bonnie con voz sepulcral- Ahora, par de maricones, obedezcan o habrán FEAS –Tiró más de las orejas del otro, haciendo que este casi chillara- consecuencias.

-Déjalo conservarlas. Ya no tiene ni dignidad, sus orejas son lo único que le quedan –Bufó Toy Freddy con fastidio, ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones: Proteger a su compañero. O al menos las orejas de éste.

-Serás un excelente ejemplo a seguir para tus hijos –Comentó con sarcasmo dándole un corto beso al conejo morada y bajando del escenario.

-¿Y ahora qué cantarán? ¿"Boy is a bottom"? –Se burló la castaña, recibiendo un puñetazo en el estómago de su prima- Mamagüeva... –Pronunció tratando de recuperar el aire.

-Empiecen cuando quieran –Musitó con una sonrisa tranquila. Freddy 2.0 les murmuró algunas cosas antes de iniciar y luego se volteó hacia su público.

-A ver, grupo de niñatas, no estoy haciendo esto por ninguna de ustedes, y mucho menos por la lanza-sillas. Estoy haciendo esto porque me gusta, así que quítense sus locas ideas de la cabeza. Y hablando de locas... –Dio una señal, con la cual los conejos empezaron a tocar- _La reina de la noche, la Diosa del vudú..._

-Mira no más, wey, canta bien el cabrón –Admitió la pelinegra, moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

- _Yo no podré salvarme. ¿Podrás salvarte tú~?_

-Y tampoco tocan nada mal –Secundó la mesera.

-Marico, esa canción... –Musitó Gabriela, recuperándose de golpe de su dolor y comenzando a bailar- ¡Amo esa puta canción!

-¿Cuál es? Me suena muy conocida –Luz puso una mano en su barbilla, tratando de hacer memoria y recordar dónde había escuchado esa melodía.

-Sería extraño que no la conocieras. Pero bueno, estamos hablando de ti, y no es raro que tú hagas algo extraño –Se burló Toy Chica, bailando entre risas con su novia.

-No sé si fue la cachapa, pero en serio, me estoy sintiendo muy lesbiana en este momento –Nozomi no fue capaz de evitar que sus ojos se fueran hacia las dos rubias y la pelinegra que se movían al ritmo de la música.

-Con esos tres pares de melones, cualquiera se mete a cachapera –La ojiverde puso una mano en su hombro, tratando de reconfortarla.

- _Te besa y te desnuda con su baile demencial~ Tu cierras los ojitos y te dejas arrastrar~ ¡Tú te dejas arrastrar~!_ –Soltó una pequeña risa maliciosa entre medio antes de continuar- _¿Ella qué será? Livin' la vida loca~._

- _¡Y te dolerá! Si de verdad te toca~_ -Le siguió Gabriela, tomando a Marceline por los hombros y moviéndola al ritmo.

-Ah, ya sé por qué me sonaba familiar –Recitó Luz. Foxy, a su lado, se dio un face palm mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 _-Ella es tu final, livin' la vida loca~ Ella te dirá: Livin' la vida loca~ Livin' la vida loca~ She's livin' la vida loca~_.

-Mardita sea, me encanta tu voz. ¡CÁSATE CONMIGO! –Rogó Gabriela casi subiéndose al escenario, siendo sostenida de su vestido por el garfio de Foxy, que tenía rostro monótono. Ya ni para qué ponerse celoso, cuando era cosa de todos los días.

-Lo lamento –El oso de mejillas pintadas sonrió de forma coqueta, mirando de reojo al par de conejos, que se les notaba a leguas que estaban disfrutando lo que hacían- Pero a mí sí que NO me gustan los humanos –La castaña hizo un puchero, y al escucharlo cantar de nuevo dio un grito de fangirl- _Por eso no bebía de tu copa de licor~ Por eso te besaba con narcótico sabor~ ¡Ese beso de calor~!_

-Yo lo habría hecho mejor –Dijo Freddy, cruzado de brazos mirando indiferente el show, y a todas las mujeres del local bailando con emoción.

-Pero adivina qué cosa no hiciste –Se burló Golden a su lado.

-¿Por qué siento que ese maldito travesti le está coqueteando a MI novia? –Escupió Foxy, soltando un gruñido de molestia.

-¿Porque tu novia muestra más emoción con él que contigo, quizá? –La marioneta se alejó riendo antes de que el garfio del pirata lo alcanzara.

-Al menos la tuya está mostrando interés en algo así como un hombre –Musitó el castaño, mirando a lo lejos a Nozomi cada vez más cerca de Chica.

 **3:00 am**

-Marica, ya todas están curdas –Marceline consultó el diccionario de Nozomi antes de contestarle a Gabriela.

-Tú también estás bien borracha, no te hagas –Le acusó mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Bueno, Marcy. Yo estoy sentada aquí, mientras que Carina y Toy Chica están casi cogiendo encima de una mesa, Nozomi está intentando besar a Chica y Luz está jugando a que es un conejo. ¿Quién es la ebria aquí? –Se defendió. La mesera se lo pensó un momento y se encogió de hombros dándole la razón.

-Igualmente, ya estás hablando raro, y no estoy segura de que las estupideces que has hecho durante la noche sean del tipo... Bueno, las que haces normalmente.

-Estoy un poco "prendida", lo sé, pero ya no tomaré más –Miró de reojo la poca cerveza que quedaba en su botella- Bueno, sólo esta y no más –Se tomó lo que quedaba de un trago y se levantó con un poco de dificultad de su asiento- Si puedo mantenerme en pie, no estoy borracha –Dicho esto, volvió a sentarse.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de las otras... –Observó, sin saber si reírse o echarse a llorar, como Luz intentaba imitar a Bonnie Jr, que ahora estaba recostada en la pared contraria que antes- Dios, dan pena ajena...

-Mira esto –Se acercó al equipo de sonido y puso la primera canción suave que encontró. Lentamente, la ojiverde comenzó cerrando sus ojos, para luego enrollarse alrededor de Bonnie Jr y hacerse bolita, durmiéndose profundamente. La coneja al principio se inquietó e intentó escapar, pero luego de forcejeos en vano, se tranquilizó y más bien se acurrucó contra su madre.

-Vale, tenemos un problema resuelto –Marceline se acercó a ella con recelo- Quedan tres –Miró como Freddy halaba a Nozomi, que no quería despegarse de Chica, y la gallina a su vez era halada hacia el lado contrario por Golden.

-¡SUÉLTAME DE UNA VEZ, SUCIA HUMANA! –Chillaba la pobre rubia, intentando soltarse del agarre de la peliblanca.

- _TE REGALO MI AMOR, TE REGALO MI VIDA~_.

-¡DE PASO CANTAS HORRIBLE, YA DÉJAME EN PAZ! –Casi rogó.

-Está borracha ¿De qué otra forma cantaría? –Cuestionó Balloon Boy, intentando sonar inocente, aunque su única intención era echar leña al fuego.

- _A PESAR DEL DOLOR ERES TÚ QUIEN ME INSPIRA~_ -Intentó aferrarse más a su actual objeto de obsesión- _NO SOMOS PERFECTOS, SÓLO POLOS OPUESTOS~ TE AMO CON FUERZA, TE ODIO A MOMENTOS~_.

-¡Y YO SIEMPRE ESTOY ODIÁNDOTE, AHORA QUÍTAME TUS INMUNDAS MANOS DE ENCIMA! –Gabriela se acercó y miró todo negando con la cabeza.

-Grupo de inútiles –Se acercó a la mano izquierda de Nozomi y deslizó el anillo por su dedo hasta sacarlo- Nozo, se te cayó algo –La albina paró por un momento para girarse hacia la castaña, agrandando sus ojos y soltando ligeramente el agarre que tenía en el cuello de Chica.

-Devuélvelo. –Ordenó abrazando a la gallina.

-No, no, ven a buscarlo –La ojiámbar soltó bruscamente a la rubia, forcejeó hasta librarse del agarre de Freddy y sin dudarlo ni un segundo levantó un silla y la lanzó con una fuerza y odio descomunales hacia Gabriela. Cuando puso sus manos a los bordes de una de las mesas, la castaña se recuperó del susto luego de esquivar la silla y devolvió el anillo a su dueña, que inmediatamente se lo puso en la mano y se recostó de una silla intentando calmarse, acabando también dormida.

-¿Para qué rituales satánicos? ¿Para qué sacrificios? ¿Para qué la Ouija? Si puedes invocar al demonio quitándole su anillo de bodas a Nozomi. –Recitó la ojiazul, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

 **4:00 am**

-¿Qué nos falta? –Marceline señaló detrás de ella, a lo que Gabriela se volteó para ver a Toy Chica y Carina besándose y metiéndose mano en medio del puto comedor.

-Estas cosas no se hacen aquí, degeneradas –Se burló BonBon, viéndolas de forma arrogante. Su mueca se empezó a deformar hasta dejar una asqueada, al ver como al parecer poco les importaba y comenzaba a subir gradualmente la temperatura entre ella- ¡Venga ya, no hagan "eso" justo aquí, joder, yo como en esa mesa! –Comenzó a intentar separarlas, tratando de no tocarlas por el asco que le producían.

-¡A ver, Toy Chica, tú no puedes estar ebria, contrólate! –La mesera topó un periódico enrollado y golpeó a la polluela, interrumpiéndola.

-¡¿Y a ti qué coño te importa lo que yo haga o no?! –Se defendió, intentando continuar con lo suyo, pero siendo incapaz por la interrupción de las humanas.

-¡Esto es exhibicionismo y es ilegal! –Le gritó el conejo.

-¡PERO NO ES SU PROBLEMA! –Cargó a su novia intentando escapar, siendo tomada del cabello por el ojiverde- ¡SUÉLTAME, MALDITO JOTO!

-Creo que voy a vomitar... –La pelinegra se tapó la boca, mareada.

-No vas a vomitar, cariño –Gabriela la tomó en brazos y se sentó apoyando la espalda contra una pared, recostando a Carina en sus pechos y meciéndola como a un bebé.

-¡SÓLO YO LE DIGO CARIÑO! –Las humanas podrían jurar que por un momento los ojos de la polluela pasaron de ser azul cielo a rojo infierno.

-Shh, shh, shh, tranquila, no pasa nada –Le acarició el cabello maternalmente hasta que escuchó los ronquidos de su amiga- Hasta que se durmió la puta esta, ya era hora –Se levantó con cuidado de no volver a despertarla y la dejó acostada boca abajo en el suelo.

-Maldita sea, no sabes cuánto te odio en este momento –La rubia apretó tanto sus dientes que por un momento pensó que estos se romperían en mil pedazos, por lo que prefirió dejar de hacerlo.

-Nada, te callas –Le hizo una seña de que se mantuviera en silencio- ¿Y ahora qué? Dijiste que nos faltaban tres cosas, acabamos con dos y yo no veo nada fuera de lo normal. Bueno, de lo normal que pasa en este pizzería, tú me entiendes –La castaña suspiró, ni siquiera ella misma entendió lo que dijo.

-Si hay algo que tú y yo tenemos en común, eso definitivamente es un zorro salvaje y rabioso –Gabriela bostezó inclinando su cabeza a un lado, sin entender a qué se refería. Caminaron hasta la Pirate Cove y Marceline corrió la cortina de un tirón con rostro neutral.

-¡LA PIRATE COVE ES MÍA! –Rugió Foxy manteniendo a su versión 2.0 bajo él en una especie de llave.

-¡YO LA PEDÍ PRIMERO! –Le devolvió halando el largo cabello del pirata mientras Endo intentaba morderle.

-¡PERO ES MÍA!

-¡ES DE AMBOS!

-¡PERO ES MÁS MÍA!

-¡NO LO ES!

-¡YO EXISTÍ PRIMERO QUE TÚ!

-¡YO SOY MUJER!

-¡¿ESO QUÉ TIENE QUE VER?!

-... –Gabriela tragó saliva y dio algunos pasos en retroceso- Bueno, todos tuyos –Antes de poder escapar, Marceline la tomó del brazo, haciéndola entrar de un tirón en la cueva, chocándose contra el par de zorros que forcejeaban.

-Agh, pero si estaba entretenido –Se quejó Toy Freddy levantándose de golpe, casi tirando el envase de palomitas que tenía entre brazos.

-¡GABRIELA, DILE A ESTE SUBNORMAL QUE ES MI TURNO DE USAR LA CUEVA! –Chilló la peliblanca con furia.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡MARCELINE, YA DILE A TU MALDITA ZORRA QUE NO QUIERES COGER CON ELLA! –Insistió el pirata, sacando de la cueva a Mangle de un empujón.

-¡SERÁS ANORMAL! –La zorra se devolvió, tirándose sobre él como perro enfurecido.

-Hagamos un juego –Todos dedicaron su mirada a la nerviosa ojiazul, quien tragó saliva antes de continuar- Recuerden que aún tenemos que arreglar este sitio antes de las seis, así que el que colabore más, tendrá la Pirate Cove por una semana...

 **5:00 am**

-Vaya, son rápidos –Admitió Gabriela, meciéndose en su silla con los pies sobre la mesa y tomándose un juguito de naranja.

-No lo niego –Bostezó la mesera- Joder, qué cansada estoy, no he dormido en dos días –Se talló los ojos, volviendo a bostezar.

-¿Cómo coño sigues despierta? –Le cuestionó su única amiga que aún estaba despierta.

-Mucho café, y mucho estar con ustedes –Confesó riendo de forma cansada- ¡Mangle, barre también bajo las mesas! –Se escuchó en respuesta un "¡Sí, mi amor!" de parte de la zorrita antes de obedecer a su novia- ¿Y tú quién crees que gane?

-Foxy. No sabes lo que él haría por esa cueva –Giró los ojos con fastidio- ¿Y tú?

-La verdad, pienso que ganará Mangle. La veo muy motivada.

-Ya... –Susurró asintiendo levemente con la cabeza- Por cierto ¿Cómo es coger con Mangle? –La mesera la miró horrorizada, comenzando a sonrojarse- Quiero decir, mientras ella te mete deditos, Endo está ahí mirándolas, es raro –Tomó más de su juguito, hablando con naturalidad, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Tú no lo entenderías, Gabriela... –Murmuró tosiendo levemente- Ellas son la misma persona. No quiero entrar en detalles.

-Sí, pero igualmente. Es como si te miraran el doble. Y teniendo en cuenta lo pasiva que eres, no creo que seas del tipo de persona que le gusta que las miren mientras tienes un org...

-¡ESOS SON DETALLES, GABRIELA! –Chilló despertando por un momento a Luz. Esta volteó confundida de un lado a otro. Miró a sus hijos rodeándola, recostados de ella, y a Bonnie jugando con su teléfono a su lado. Dio un bostezo y volvió caer rendida.

-Insisto, no debe ser fácil estar con ella –Se encogió de hombros.

-Como sea... –Musitó cruzándose de brazos, tratando de esquivar la mirada de Gabriela- ¿Y cómo es coger con Foxy? –Intentó joderla.

-Métete un plátano en la...

-NO, NO ME DIGAS, NO ME DIGAS –La cortó de inmediato, a lo que la otra la miró burlona- Ya no quiero saberlo...

-Listo, hermosa –Foxy jadeó del cansancio abrazando a su novia- La Pirate Cove es nuestra~.

-¿Tú eres marico? –Gabriela lo miró de arriba a abajo despectivamente.

-¡¿Por qué cuando te trato bien me dices marico, y cuando te trato mal me exiges cariño?! –Reclamó ofendido.

-Porque así demuestro yo mi amor –Se apegó más a su pecho- Así que deja la mariquera, quiero dormir de una puta vez.

-Su relación es extraña –Fue lo que le dio para responder a la mesera.

-No es peo tuyo –Bostezó la castaña con cansancio

-He acabado –Dijo Mangle, acercándose a ellos desde el techo- ¿Quién ganó?

-Yo, por supuesto –Respondió el zorro de forma vanidosa.

-¿De qué hablas? Si yo lo hice todo, maldito vago.

-Eh, eh, cálmense –Marceline casi se queda dormida, y dio un pequeño salto luego de ser despertada repentinamente con la discusión- Digamos que... Fue un empate.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Reclamaron los zorros.

-Sí, ambos son tan trabajadores que no podemos escoger entre uno y otro –Las humanas compartieron sonrisas cómplices, chocando puños y escuchando las quejas de su respectiva pareja.

 **6:00 am**

-¿Por qué esto no me sorprende? –Fazbear, luego de un rato de haber acabado el turno de las guardias, entro a su local encontrándose con las cuatro guardias y su hijastra dormidas en una esquina. Ni se molestó en despertarlas. Las pasó de largo dándoles instrucciones a sus trabajadores. Por suerte, no se había creído que las chicas le pagaran todo al día siguiente, por lo que tomó previsiones y ordenó más cargamentos de ingredientes, que en ese momento estaban siendo trasladados hacia la cocina. A paso calmado, se dirigió a su oficina y se sentó en su silla, girándose hasta mirar por la amplia ventana el azul cielo. Suspiró ligeramente fastidiado, y no puedo evitar hacerse una pregunta- ¿Qué clase de noche habrán tenido esas locas?

* * *

Aquí se supone que debería ponerles los nombres de las canciones y otras aclaraciones, pero la verdad estoy muy cansada como para hacer eso, así que disculpen :'v

En serio, tengo mucha hambre, ganas de mear desde hace rato, tengo que limpiar el baño y arreglarme para ir a una fiesta de Jalogüín que harán mis vecinos(?)

Pero de cualquier manera, si tienen alguna duda son libres de dudar(?

No lo duden(?) y comenten su duda en un review(?)

El hambre me afecta ;n;

Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y espero compensar la tardanza. xd

No sé, a mí me gustó cómo quedó, es la primera vez que me gusta el final de una de mis historias. No sé, díganme ustedes :'v

No olviden dejar sus reviews, los hamo uvu [Inserte corazón aquí]

[Es gracioso porque mi profesora de biología se llama Corazón y la odio dsjgfsdkgfa]

Nos leemos pronto, Sayonara!

PD: Marico el que lo lea.

[Escribe #SoyMarico si leíste esto(?)].


End file.
